Past and Future Egyptian Love
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: Hashira has lived in Egypt all her life, exploring the sands of her home, with her crush/best friend, but what happens when a great horror begins to destroy Egypt and sends Hashira to a horrifying world where she won't age and be eternally tortured, and when she finally gets free, will she find love with an old friend, or will she be forever lost in the world of technology?
1. Chapter 1: Best friends and training?

**Author's notes: Hey, I decided that I will post my NaNoWriMo story that I'm writing here on Fanfiction and I can finally post this chapter, because my computer finally got back to me after getting fixed.**

**Toshiro: What is the deal starting another story, at least get chapter 4 of A Shadow Horse's Promise done! And I'm not even going to ask about the computer.**

**FireWing Pegasus: I can't write two stories at the same time, and this one the readers will like because in this story we don't admit our feelings to each other right away, in fact we won't even admit we like each to ourselves until I put in a dramatic twist. -devilish smirk-**

**Toshiro: What kind of twist?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Oh since I decided this will be a Yugioh/Bleach crossover, let's just say when the twist comes, you will be screaming and bawling your eyes out like Yami on episode 158 and you will die of heart attack. -smirks at Toshiro's jaw-dropped reaction.**

**Toshiro: ...Hashira does not own Yugioh or Bleach, the only thing she does own is her OC, please enjoy the chapter while I find out what evil things my lover is planning, **

Long ago, 5,000 years in fact, in Ancient Egypt, there were two very close friends who looked remarkably similar to each other, even though one was a boy and one was a girl. They had a circle of friends with many different personalities, but none were as close to the girl and the boy as they are to each other. In their circle of friends, all of them had lovers for they were older teens, but the two younger teens didn't have lovers, they spent all their time exploring and having fun. This is their story.

A young girl, about 14 years old, with flame colored hair that fell down to mid back, with little bang over her left eye, a simple red skirt held to the waste by a red sash trimmed in gold, a black tunic trimmed in gold, gold arm and leg bands so close together you would think it's armor, gold ankh earrings, and simple red sandals trimmed in black, raced across the bank of the Nile River, shouting in Egyptian, "Toshiro, you can't you keep up?" A young boy, about 14 years old, with ice colored hair that went to his shoulders, with a little bang over his left eye, a simple blue shendyt held to the waste by a blue sash trimmed in silver, a white tunic trimmed in silver, silver arm and leg bands so close you would think it's armor, silver ankh earrings, and simple blue sandals trimmed in white, suddenly appeared behind her. The two of them looked nearly identical, except the girl was tanned with blood red ruby eyes and the boy was pale with shiny turquoise eyes and they were not even related. He called out to her saying with a heavy Japanese accent, "Yeah yeah, Hashira. Race you back to the palace, Atemu is waiting." Hashira nodded and Toshiro and her ran back to the Egyptian Palace in the city of Khemet as fast as they could.

They reach the palace and are let in by the guards because they are friends with the Egyptian Prince Atemu and his fiance, Prince Yugi of Japan. The two walk through the doors and head to the prince's chambers. When they reach the chambers, they meet with all their friends. Lord Bakura, his fiance Lord Ryou, Lord Marik, his fiance Lord Malik, High Priest Seto, his fiance Lord Joey, and finally Prince Atemu, his fiance Prince Yugi.

Bakura was an albino, with stalk white semi spiky hair that fell to mid back, narrow dark chocolate brown eyes, and a dangerous personality filled with pranks and tactics. He was wearing a blood red shendyt trimmed in black and was held in place by a dark gray sash, a black tunic, and plain sandals. Ryou was also an albino only with pure white hair that fell to his upper back, wide chocolate brown eyes, and a soft demeanor that was the total opposite of his fiance. He wore a deep red shendyt trimmed in gray and was held in place by a black sash, a grey tunic, and some simple sandals.

Marik was as tanned as could be, with wild platinum blond hair that seemed to spike in every direction, narrow lavender eyes, and a dangerous personality like Bakura, only Marik's personality was more on the insane side. He was wearing a dark purple shendyt held in place by a black belt, a simple tan tunic, elaborate sandals, and simple gold arm and leg bands like Hashira. Malik was a lighter tan than a normal Egyptian, but still tanned, with slightly wild platinum blond hair that fell to upper back, light lilac eyes, and a slightly dangerous personality that came from loving pranks and fighting. He wore a dark purple shendyt held in place by a tan sash, a sandy tunic, simple sandals, and the same jewelry as Marik.

Seto was a normal tanned Egyptian, with normal brown hair under his tall blue trimmed in gold priest hat, narrow icy blue eyes, and a very cold and distant personality that demanded respect. He was wearing a creamy under tunic/robe that went all the way down to his ankles, a blue outer tunic that looked more like armor and is trimmed in gold, gold sash around his waist, gold arm bands ran from his wrist to his elbows, elegant sandals, and the Millennium Rod in a loop on his sash. Joey was pale, but not nearly as pale as Ryou and not tanned like Malik, with sorta poofy dirty blond hair, narrow hazel eyes, and a personality to match Malik's only with a deep desire to protect his friends. He was wearing an icy blue shendyt held in place by a cream colored sash, a creamy gold tunic, and some simple sandals.

Atemu was a normal tanned Egyptian like Seto, because they are cousins, with gravity defying star shaped tri-colored hair, black base, crimson edging, golden bangs framing his face with golden lightning bolt shaped streaks in his hair, along with, the most stunning shade of crimson you have ever seen, for his eyes, and a personality that was proud, a little stubborn, but honorable and noble. He was wearing a tan shendyt held in place by a gold sash, an elaborately decorated tunic, gold arm bands and bracelets on his arms, gold earrings like a flying antk, a gold crown on his head framing his hair with the eye of Horus on the front of the crown, and elegant tan sandals. Yugi was as pale as Joey, with gravity defying star shaped tri-colored hair, black base, amethyst edging, gold bangs framing his face with a cute little hanging bang, along with huge and wide amethyst eyes, and a demeanor that just screamed cute and innocence. He was wearing an amethyst colored shendyt held in place by crimson sash trimmed in gold, a white tunic with crimson and gold trimming, simple sandals, gold jewelry like Atemu, but not as much, with a gold and silver intertwined circlet on his head.

Atemu's head looked up to see Hashira and Toshiro and said, "Where have you been? We were waiting for you." They nodded and Hashira said, "We were out racing each other." "Along the Nile River." Toshiro added. "It was fun." Hashira said with a smile. Atemu shook his head and said, "Anyway, we need to discuss what to do with the power hungry 'ladies' out to get me and Yugi, well...me in bed and Yugi in a grave." Finger quote on ladies. Bakura snickered and said, "Yeah, we need to get rid of them before they give up on you two and go after us, even though it is fun to watch you running straight to your room when they try and flirt with you." Ryou looked at Bakura and the next thing that anyone knew was that there was a loud smack and Bakura was rubbing his head, whimpering at Ryou. Ryou, Joey, Malik, and Yugi all knew the proper ways to get their finances to be nice. All different methods.

Marik laughed at Bakura and he just ended up with a hit in the head. Joey laughed at Bakura and Marik, while Seto rolled his eyes in annoyance, and Atemu and Yugi just sat there shaking their heads while Hashira and Toshiro were on the ground laughing their butts off. Atemu said, "Everyone please focus." The laughter died down and Hashira and Toshiro got off the floor. Hashira said, "So what **are** we going to do with Tea and Vivian?" Seto said, "That's what we are trying to figure out." Joey looked at him and said, "Why can't you be nice and not cold hearted for once?!" That lead to an argument that no one tried to stop. The reason was that Joey and Seto had a love-hate relationship where they communicate their feelings through arguing, no one knew why. The argument ended when Seto grabbed Joey and pulled him in for a make out session to shut him up.

Toshiro shook his head and said, "Okay, Seto. We did not need to see that." Joey and Seto pulled apart and blushed madly. "Guys, why can't we just throw Vivian and Tea to the crocodiles, then we will never have to deal with them again." Hashira suggested. Atemu just shook his head at that statement. "No, we can't kill them unless they have done something to warrant their deaths." He said with despair. Hashira thinks for a few seconds. "Well can't we at least get them in trouble enough that they aren't allowed to even come near you." She said with hope in her eyes. Bakura looked at her after thinking about what she said. "You know, for a kid like you, you come up with the best and gruesome ideas." Hashira blushed at that comment and Toshiro looked slightly ticked off. Everyone knew that Hashira has a crush on Toshiro and Toshiro has a crush on Hashira, they just won't admit their feelings to themselves, let alone each other.

"Yeah, can't your father tell the Mazakis and Wongs to have their daughters stay away from you or there will be consequences?" Toshiro added with a shrug. "I don't know I'll have to ask dad, oh and shouldn't you and Hashira be training?" Atemu asked with a raised eyebrow. Hashira and Toshiro looked at each other and yelled, "Shit!" before they ran off with the speed that got them to the palace. Everyone knew the little quirk about the two. They weren't human, they were half shadow creatures. Hashira was half Arabian horse, half FireWing Pegasus, while Toshiro was half Komodo dragon, have Blizzard dragon. Hashira was Egyptian and Toshiro was Japanese. Hashira was personal bodyguard to the Egyptian royal family, while Toshiro was personal bodyguard to the Japanese royal family. The two were as different as night and day, and yet they had a crush on each other and were constantly training in strength in order to be stronger.

The two of them ran to the training area, only to find Mahad, keeper of the Millennium Ring and probably the most powerful magician you will ever meet, along with a black horse with flames for a mane, tail, and wings, and a giant blue dragon with bat wings, snake like neck, long tail, four legs with talons, long horns on it's head, and the three of them looked mad. Hashira panted for her breath while Toshiro nearly fell over. "Sorry we're late, we were racing each other along the Nile and then the princes called for us on a meeting about the women after them." Hashira panted out. "Yeah and during the meeting, we didn't realize we were late until Prince Atemu asked us about our training." Toshiro gasped out. The FireWing Pegasus just shook it's head and went over to Hashira as she looked like she was going to faint, Blizzard dragon doing the same for Toshiro. "You two will need some rest with your fathers before we start training again, because luckily for you, I have to train Mana and I don't want to seem cruel and unjust by training you when you're low on energy." Mahad said and headed out to find Mana, his apprentice who would be a great magician if only she would focus more on her studies than playing games of hide and seek, while the two shadow creatures took their children to their rooms, after the half shadow creatures fainted.

**Author's notes: Well that was a good start of the chapter, don't you think Toshiro?**

**Toshiro: We fainted, what do you think?**

**Blizzard dragon: Son, what have I told you about being nice to girls?**

**Toshiro: Dad, what are you doing here?! **

**FireWing Pegasus(Duel Monster): Just checking to make sure our children are alright, now be nice to my daughter.**

**FireWing Pegasus(Author): Dad, stop grilling my boyfriend!**

**Mahad: We came to make sure you are focusing on studying.**

**FireWing Pegasus(Author): I give up! -goes over to a dark corner with laptop and starts typing-**

**Toshiro: See what you made my girlfriend do! Please review while I ****comfort**** the author.**


	2. Chapter 2: Training your strength

**Author's notes: Since I was already done with this chapter and chapter 3, I'm going to post these finished chapter before I go back to working on, A) Get this story up to 7,000 words today, and B) Attempt to finish chapter 4 of 'A Shadow Horse's Promise', and C) See about getting chapter 4 of this story done.**

**Toshiro: ...So 'A Shadow Horse's Promise' is not number one on your list even though the readers have been waiting so long and I am getting impatient?**

**FireWing Pegasus: You will be smirking a little when you read the next chapter of this story, even though we won't be together for a while.**

**Toshiro: So...We won't even be together until...**

**FireWing Pegasus: Until you free me from the 'horrifying realm' and even then, since it will be the part of the story where Bleach comes to play, you won't remember me and you be like, "Why is this strange girl who looks like me hugging me senselessly like if she were to let go, I would disappear?"**

**Toshiro: I hate your cruel evil mind sometimes, but at least you are not nearly as evil as Aizen. Hashira does not own Bleach or Yugioh, the only thing she owns is her OC, please enjoy the story.**

Hashira woke up in her room, and saw her king-sized bed with crimson trimmed in gold curtains, gold trimmed in crimson blankets, and black pillows. She looked and saw her father on his bed on the floor, awake and looking at her. He neighed and a servant brought in a plate of dates and Scarab Beetles. She looked at the plate hungrily and FireWing Pegasus neighed, "Daughter, you can have that meal if you promise to do training today." Hashira nodded and started to chow down on the meal and ended up having to take a drink of water out of the sheer speed. "Young filly, you should slow down, do you want colic and die. You need to slow down and get ready for training, when you are down eating, you should call out your sais and meet me in the training area." FireWing Pegasus neighed before he got up and left. Hashira nodded and chewed on a Scarab beetle.

Toshiro woke up in his room, and saw his king-sized bed with sapphire trimmed in silver curtains, silver trimmed in sapphire blankets, and turquoise pillows. He looked and saw his father on his bed on the floor, awake and looking at him. He roared and a servant brought in a plate of Nile Perch fish and chicken. He looked at the plate hungrily and Blizzard dragon roared, "Son, you can have that meal if you promise to do training today." Toshiro nodded and started to gorge himself in the meal and ended up having to take a drink of water from the speed. "Young dragon, you should slow down, the meal is already dead so it's not going to get up and walk away, you will get stomach pains and you don't want that. You need to slow down and get ready for training when you are down eating, you should call out your sais and meet me in the training area." Blizzard dragon roared before he got up and left. Toshiro nodded and chomped on his Nile Perch fish.

The two met up with each other in the training area with their sais. Hashira had her sais made of flames and Toshiro had his made of ice, and yet the sais will only burn or freeze something if the two will it. They looked like they were ready to train and Mahad arrived with their fathers. "Today, you will be training against each other and you don't have to activate your powers to the point of real damage if you don't want to." Mahad said with seriousness, while the fathers nodded. The two looked at each other before they nodded and proceeded taking up attack position. The two smirk and lunge at each other and Hashira uses her sais to have a fire ball appear at the end of the sais. She tosses the fire ball at Toshiro who narrowly misses it. Toshiro chucks a giant ice ball at her and she dodges it.

Hashira and Toshiro began to activate their powers at that moment. The two of them being half shadow creatures, they were born with different abilities, a form of their birth: Hashira an Arabian filly, with black body, red mane, tail, and eyes, and golden patch of hair on her forehead in the shape of the eye of Horus, and Toshiro a young Komodo dragon, with icy blue body, turquoise eyes and silver claws, and eye scales on his forehead. Their shadow creature form: Hashira a black filly, with flames for mane, tail, and wings, red eyes, golden patch of hair in the shape of the eye of Horus, golden horn sprouting from the very center of the eye on her forehead, Toshiro a fierce looking icy blue dragon with horns and a mane on the back of his head, the eye of Horus, the color silver on his blue scaly forehead, a long slender neck with blue spines running down from his neck to his tail, sharp looking claws for hands, giant bird wings with ice on the ends of his feathers, a long slender body with talons for feet, his tail long and slender like the rest of him with the shape of crescent moon on the end. Their human forms which they are in right now and their human forms with shadow powers activated.

Hashira sprouted flaming wings on her back, her ears became pointed and moved to the top of her head, the eye of Horus started glowing on her forehead, and her flame colored hair lengthened until it came to her lower back. Toshiro sprouted wings made of ice, but still movable, on his back, his ear became pointed and went horizontal on his head, like an elf, the eye of Horus started glowing on his forehead, and his spiky ice colored hair became more like a course mane. The form they had taken, they call Elemental Angel form. The two of them, spread their wings, and took to the air with their sais. They flew at each other with incredible speed and force, it would have surprised anyone who didn't know them. Hashira let out a battle cry that sounded like a horse's neigh and Toshiro let out a battle cry that sounded like a dragon's roar, and they flew at each other again. Small ice particles could be seen on Hashira's wings and small flames could be seen on Toshiro's wings. "Okay, don't kill each other you two." Mahad said as he looked at the ice on Hashira's wings, which had started to melt into water causing Hashira minor pain and the flames on Toshiro's wings melting his wings causing minor pain. "You can banish your sais now, for you need more practice in aerial combat via shadow creature form." Mahad said with seriousness.

By that time, their friends had all come to watch the two half shadow creatures train. The two banished their sais and transformed to shadow creature form. They spread their wings and took to the air, and flew through magical obstacles that Mahad had prepared. After a few minutes of flying around, the two half shadow creatures landed on the ground tired and exercised. "Training's over for today you two, now go hang out with your friends." Mahad said after talking with the shadow creature fathers. The two half shadow creatures smile in their own way and go back to human form, before they ran over to their friends.

"You two were great, I know my father was right about you being strong enough to be my personal bodyguard Hashira." Atemu said with pride. "Yeah, my grandpa was right about you Toshiro." Yugi said with a cheerful smile on his face. "Yeah, I want to go racing again, you coming Toshiro" Hashira said with a smirk. "Fine, as long as we don't get into trouble." Toshiro said with a groan. Hashira's favorite thing to do was go into horse form and race across the desert and run along the Nile, while bringing poor Toshiro along so he doesn't get lazy and go to sleep. One of Toshiro's hobbies, however, was go into Komodo form and drool into a clay pot, dip weapons in the bacteria filled drool and hand the weapons to soldiers so if there was a war, the opponents would die faster. Hashira nodded and went into horse form while Toshiro went into Komodo form. Toshiro wasn't as fast as Hashira in that form, but he could still keep up if he really tried, plus Hashira slowing down for Toshiro didn't hurt. The two of them ran out of the palace, ready for some adventure.

**Author's notes: Well that was good.**

**Toshiro: We were fighting each other and even though I want to say that I was winning, I really can't tell.**

**FireWing Pegasus: That's because we are equal in strength, so when you become a soul reaper, go get stronger so you can rescue me.**

**Toshiro: Fine, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Oasis fun

**Author's notes: After this chapter, I will write in the story until my word count is at least 7,000 and then I will work on chapter 4 of 'A Shadow Horse's Promise' Toshiro.**

**Toshiro: Fine. -starts to read the chapter with a tiny blush-**

**FireWing Pegasus: Don't get any ideas Drago-Shiro. They won't be together for a while, it will take an attack by Akefia and Zork to get you and my OC to admit your feelings to yourselves...shit did I just say a spoiler.**

**Toshiro: It's small and it won't happen for a while anyway so I just have to keep reading and keep filling my head with the thought of you in a bathing suit. Hashira doesn't own anything, but her OC, enjoy.**

Toshiro and Hashira ran for quite a while in the desert to a nearby oasis that was their little secret. The two of them slowed down and went back to human form as Toshiro looked like he was going to faint of exhaustion again. Hashira walked over to the water, used her magic to make a bowl from some leaves, filled the bowl with water, and dumped the water on Toshiro. The young dragon yelped and glared at the filly, "Rematch?" Hashira dived into the water, not that she was as good a swimmer as Toshiro, and she hated water with a passion, but to hide from a ticked off dragon, she would.

After a few minutes, she found that it wasn't a very smart idea to jump in an oasis that was Ra knew how deep, as she started to struggle against the water and was starting to drown. Toshiro saw this, went into shadow creature form, froze the oasis, except for the area Hashira was in, ran over and used his claws to grab her by the tunic and brought her onto shore. Hashira was having trouble breathing with the water in her lungs, so Toshiro went back to human form trying to figure out what was wrong. He figured out that she had water in her lungs, so he immediately started doing CPR.

After a few seconds, Hashira began to cough violently and opened her eyes to see the look of a pair of very worried turquoise gems staring at her. She got up and asked, "What happened?" "After a few minutes of hiding under water, you suddenly came to the surface, drowning and when I saw you go under, I knew I had to act fast." Toshiro said as he helped her up. "Thanks for saving my life, Toshiro." Hashira said with a minor blush that not even Toshiro saw with her tanned face. "Don't mention it. Come on, you need rest after that experience." Toshiro said as he lead her over to a hammock he made from tree leaves. As she layed down, Toshiro went and made ice for her forehead. "You know that your dad has probably sensed you in danger by now, Hashira." Toshiro said as he went into his own thoughts. Almost as if Toshiro had predicted the future, a FireWing Pegasus appeared out of flames. "What happened to my daughter?" He neighed. "First, she sprayed me with water, then she dove under the water to hide from me, next she started drowning, then I saved her, now she is sleeping in a hammock I made from tree leaves." Toshiro said as he listed what had happened since they had arrived. FireWing Pegasus went over to Hashira, checked her over, nodded and headed back to the palace by turning into flames.

When Hashira finally felt well enough, she used her magic to change her clothes to a swimsuit, and Toshiro just removed his tunic. The two then played in the water without a care in the world, staying in the shallows for Hashira's sake. When the sun had climbed high in the sky, Hashira said, "Toshiro, we had better head back. We don't want to miss lunch." Toshiro nodded, and the two went to their birth forms and raced off to the palace.

They arrived just in time to receive their favorite foods. During lunch, the pharaoh, King Aknamkanon, announced some news. "We have received word, that a powerful thief has come to challenge us, his name is Thief King Akefia. It is said that he has short shaggy dirty gray hair, red eyes, a double T scar under his right eye, and he has slaughtered many, and those who have escaped say that he has his sights on our palace, and my head." He said with with grief for those who had lost their lives. "Don't worry my King, for we are more than enough prepared for someone like him, the way that he is thieving and killing people sounds more like he is just trying to show off all his power to those who oppose him, if he came here in the same style, than we will catch him." Hashira said with fire in her eyes. "I am not doubting any of our defences for a second, especially with how hard I heard you and Toshiro have been training." The pharaoh said with a glint of hope in his eyes. Hashira and Toshiro nodded as everyone continued for lunch.

"I hope that the Thief King, does not attack us soon." Hashira said with a small shiver, that night while Toshiro was in her room with her. "Don't worry Hashira. Even if he does get in, I will bite him in Komodo form and he will die within an hour or two. One bite on a water buffalo will kill in a day or two, one bite on a small child will kill from a half hour to an hour." Toshiro said with prideful smirk. "I know, it's just the thought of what he could do." Hashira said as she started to fall asleep. "Yeah, we can only hope he isn't too stro-" Toshiro trailed off as he saw Hashira asleep on her bed. He smiled and unconsciously gave her a kiss, before he put the blanket on her and left the room, he didn't even realize that he kissed her. He went to his own room and quickly fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, the shadow creature fathers met with each other to discus their children. "I think that our children are starting to get close, don't you think Blizzard Dragon?" FireWing Pegasus neighed. "Yes, they just need some nudging and they will be together, do you think we should tell them that they are betrothed from birth? They already know they share the same birthday." Blizzard Dragon roared. "No, I don't think so, yet. But did you know that today my daughter nearly drowned and was saved by your son?" FireWing Pegasus neighed. "No, I didn't know that, maybe he might be realizing his feelings soon." Blizzard Dragon roared. "Maybe we should have the talk with them about love, and maybe they might realize their feelings, although they might still be too young and not fully develop and realize their feelings until they get a little older." FireWing Pegasus neighed. "No, we can have the talk with them when they start to question us about feelings like love...and the feelings they get when the pranksters start talking about their version of love." Blizzard Dragon roared. "I am not looking forward to that." FireWing Pegasus neighed before the two shadow creature fathers went back to their respective child's chambers.

The next morning, Hashira woke up and said, "Morning dad." FireWing Pegasus got up and neighed, "Morning daughter." FireWing Pegasus neighed again and a servant brought in Hashira's breakfast. Hashira looked at the food hungrily and dove in, straight for the Scarab beetles. "Hashira, your birthday is in six months, have you started looking for love yet?" FireWing Pegasus neighed. "Dad, I'm only turning 15. I think I still have a ways to go before I even think about something like that, plus I really don't want to after hearing Bakura and Marik yelling at their lovers and the things that come out of their mouths." Hashira said with a look of utter disgust. "You never know with love my daughter...and I am going to have to have a word with the pharaoh about the two pranksters making you too scared about love to even look for it." FireWing Pegasus neighed. "I don't know dad...and the look on the pranksters faces will be priceless." Hashira said with a chuckle at the end. FireWing Pegasus nickered and left the room to have a talk with the pharaoh before daily training started.

Toshiro woke up and said, "Morning dad." Blizzard Dragon got up and roared, "Morning son." Blizzard Dragon roared again and a servant brought in Toshiro's breakfast. Toshiro looked at the food, his stomach growled, and he dove in, straight for the Nile Perch fish. "Toshiro, your birthday is in six months, have you started searching for the right girl yet?" Blizzard Dragon roared. "Dad, be serious, I'm only turning 15. Girls at this time in my life will only slow me down, except for Hashira, because she is one of the only girls I know, who can hold up in battle _with_ a smirk on their faces. I also don't want anything to do with love after walking by Bakura and Marik's chambers and hearing yelling at their lovers and weird noises that I don't even want to know, and the things that come out of their mouths when they talk about things I shouldn't even be hearing." Toshiro said with a look of disgust and a shiver. "That's the thing about girls and love, my son. You try to run from love, and it just catches up with you and socks you in the head. Though I am going to have a word with the pharaoh about what the pranksters say in front of my son. It sounds like they are making sound too weird and nasty for you." Blizzard Dragon roared. "I don't know and at the moment I don't care, but the look on their faces will be priceless." Toshiro said with a chuckle. Blizzard Dragon did his own roarey form of laughter and left the room, planning on having a word with the pharaoh before training started for the day.

Toshiro and Hashira met up in the lounge with all their friends, including to loyal guards who also happened to be in the circle of friends. Honda was a tall tanned Egyptian guard with brown hair that came to a spike in the front and he had brown eyes. Otogi was a tall Japanese guard with long black hair tied in a ponytail, and he had emerald green eyes. The two of them were lovers that had met on a trip to Japan. "So what happened yesterday?" Bakura asked as the two half shadow creatures sat down. "Well..." Toshiro trailed off as he began to describe what had happened, again.

After a few minutes, everyone in the circle of friends knew and Marik said, "So next time Hashira wants to prank you like that, she knows not to hide in water?" Hashira nodded. "You know, if you let us in on where that oasis is, we can have a calming place to relax and not have to deal with Tea and Vivian flirting at me." Atemu suggested while Yugi cheerfully nodded. Hashira and Toshiro thought about it for a few seconds before they simultaneously said, "Okay." Ryou and Yugi had giant happy grins on their faces, Malik and Joey high fived, Seto had a rare smile, Atemu smirked, the two pranksters had grins that just yelled that they were up to something, and the two guards smiled at each other, since they knew that they would be the ones to guard everyone.

They all went to where the royal horses were kept. Hashira went into shadow creature form and Toshiro went into shadow creature form, that way they could give everyone a ride. Atemu and Seto went on Hashira while Bakura and Marik had to ride horses. Yugi and Joey went on Toshiro while Ryou and Malik chose to ride with their lovers. Honda and Otogi rode on their own horse too. When they all were mounted up, they rode into the desert toward the secret oasis.

When they reached the oasis, the humans were all amazed at the place that Hashira and Toshiro found. Toshiro and Hashira went back to human form. "Wait here." Hashira and Toshiro said as they entered the oasis. After a while, Toshiro and Hashira came out and said, "You can come in now." The humans walked in and saw hammocks made from leaves and leaves laid out on the beach. Hashira beckoned to each hammock, while Toshiro beckoned to each leaf blanket. Soon the couples all knew which blankets and hammocks were theirs. Seto took to reading a scroll on his and Joey's blanket, Otogi took to relaxing in a hammock with Honda, Bakura and Marik were asleep in their hammocks, Atemu was playing in the shallows with Yugi with a smirk on his face when he plunged Yugi under and a frown on his face when Yugi plunged him under, Ryou and Malik were splashing each other with smiles on their faces, Joey was attempting to get Seto to put down the scroll and come into the water with him and Joey was succeeding at all, and Toshiro was trying to teach Hashira how to swim.

After a while, things had switched up. Joey had finally gotten Seto off his butt and into the water and was starting to regret it, Otogi and Honda had taken to swimming around the oasis in order to stay fit, Bakura and Marik had woken up in time to join the game of 'Who can splash the other team the most' and it was team albino vs team blond and team blond was starting to win on account of Ryou being a little tired and didn't want to have it become a competition, Atemu and Yugi got tired and went to relax on their blanket on the beach, and since Hashira learned basic swimming, Toshiro had taken to start teaching her with the both of them in shadow creature forms, normally on land Hashira can easily outrun Toshiro, but in the water, Toshiro was faster than Hashira could ever be.

After another hour, Joey and Seto got tired so they went to sleep in their hammock, Otogi was on his and Honda's blanket with Honda and he was trying to see if he could get a tan like Honda without burning himself, Ryou and Malik fell asleep so the pranksters brought them to their hammocks and restarted the game without their lovers in the way so it could be an all out war and Bakura was actually starting to win, Atemu had taken to resting in his and Yugi's hammock while Yugi went looking for small shells and things, Hashira had started to get the hang of swimming in horse form and Toshiro knew to back off from suggesting she try and swim in shadow creature form as water could put out her fire and she could die if she got too wet, the two went to relax on the beach instead.

After a few minutes, the shadow creature fathers had found everyone and saw that Hashira and Toshiro were asleep on their blanket. The others saw the shadow creature fathers and Atemu was the first to ask, "Are they late for training?" The shadow creatures nodded and looked back at their children trying to think of a way to wake them up without getting them mad. "You know, all today, Toshiro has been teaching Hashira how to swim so there wouldn't be another drowning incident. They were so tired after, that when they found the chance to relax, they fell asleep. I am sure that water battle would be something that they could learn, just Hashira would be unable to use her powers in the water while Toshiro's powers would be strengthened." Seto said as he stepped forward. The shadow creatures looked to each other before nodding and teleporting back.

Back at the palace, the shadow creatures met up with Mahad who asked, "Did you find them?" They nodded and FireWing Pegasus neighed, "Yes, but they were asleep and we found out that Toshiro had been teaching my daughter how to swim so that she wouldn't drown again. High Priest Seto had said that they had fallen asleep after my daughter had learned the basics, and he also said that maybe they could learn how to fight in water, even though Hashira would be unable to take on shadow creature form or Elemental Angel form, while Toshiro's powers would be strengthened enough to defend himself _and_ Hashira, while still being on the offensive." Mahad thought for a few seconds. "You know Seto does make a good point. I think I can excuse them from training today...although now I need to find the prince for his lessons." He said after finishing his thinking. "The prince is with our children. It is like they are having a day of relaxation or something. Everyone is there, Lord Bakura and Lord Ryou, Lord Marik and Lord Malik, High Priest Seto and Lord Joey, guards Otogi and Honda, Prince Atemu and Prince Yugi, along with Hashira and Toshiro. They are at an oasis not far from here, and it used to be just our childrens secret spot, but apparently the prince must have coaxed them into telling him and the others, in order for a day of relaxation and no flirting women." Blizzard Dragon roared.

All of a sudden, Mana's head popped out of nearby clay pot and whinned, "Ahh, I wanna go relax at the oasis too. Maybe we can see who the faster swimmer is and I can practice my magic on the water." The others got startled looks on their faces and Mahad asked, "Mana, how long were you in that pot?" Mana jumped out of the pot and said, "Before you even came in the room." Mahad stared at her jaw dropped, while FireWing Pegasus neighed, "You can come, I'll drop you off there and everyone will have fun." Mana cheered, jumped onto FireWing Pegasus's back, and was teleported to the oasis.

When Mana got to the oasis she was shocked for three reasons, A) The beauty of the large oasis, B) The fact that all of her friends were there without here, and C) The fact that Hashira and Toshiro were sleeping on the same blanket. Everyone, except the sleeping half shadow creatures, noticed Mana and they all knew there would be some fun.

After a few minutes, Hashira and Toshiro both woke up due to the noise of Mana being pretty loud while having fun. They notice that they are sleeping on the same blanket, but they let it go unminded as Hashira turned to Mana and said, "Aren't you supposed to be practicing your spells Mana." Mana freezed up, looked at her, pouted and went to the other side of the oasis to practice, due to nobody wanting to get hurt or changed color etc.

Everyone partied at that oasis until Seto looked at where the sun was in the sky and said, "Guys, as much as we all want to stay here, we had better get back for dinner unless you want my uncle to send a search party looking for us." Everyone froze where they stood, especially Atemu since it was _his_ father who would send the search party. Every single person at the oasis, except Seto, yelled, "SHIT!" at the exact same time. Hashira and Toshiro went into shadow creature forms, after Hashira got the horses ready, and everyone sped away from the oasis at the speed of a cheetah.

**Author's notes: Hashira almost gets drowned and mention of Akefia. **

**Toshiro: I am glad that at least you wrote me doing CPR, I enjoyed the kiss. I think you mentioning Akefia is foreshadowing.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Toshiro, you still hadn't realized your feelings for me, you were only thinking about saving my life, and yes it was foreshadowing.**

**Toshiro: I am still happy about this chapter, I will have good dreams tonight.**

**FireWing Pegasus: -mumbles something about Toshiro being a perv- Toshiro, do your thing.**

**Toshiro: Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Evil women and planning

**Author's notes: I am working on Chapter 4 of 'A Shadow Horse's Promise' Toshiro. I am not drifting away from my work, but I just thought to finish this chapter, because when I reach 10,000 words, that's when things get really exciting.**

**Toshiro: Uh huh, then why is there a story idea on your profile page?**

**FireWing Pegasus: It's an annoying idea that I can't get out of my head and I just want to write so bad...after I do chapter 4 of 'A Shadow Horse's Promise' and after this story ends, of course. -shows best attempt of big wide horse eyes-**

**Toshiro: -looks away- Uh huh, Hashira go do chapter 4 while I finish up here. -author goes to another tab on the computer- Hashira owns nothing, but her OC, so enjoy.**

They all arrived back at the palace in time to, put the horses away, and get ready for dinner. When they were all ready, they ran to the dining room so that they won't be late, and they all made it just in time, to stop the pharaoh from sending a search party.

"Why were you all almost late?" The pharaoh asked with curiosity. "We all found out that Hashira and Toshiro found a secret oasis not far from the city, where they could relax and have fun, so we decided to join them so we could relax have fun and not have to deal with Tea and Vivian today. Then we lost track of time, until Seto happened to look at the sky and realize what time it was." Atemu said with a face that just screamed, 'I'm sorry dad, please don't punish us'. The pharaoh sighed and said, "Well, if you had lost track of time having fun then I can't blame you. The same thing happened to me when I was young. I will thank my nephew for being the responsible one and looking to see what time it was." Seto smirked while Atemu just pouted.

"Hey Toshiro, has Hashira gotten any better at swimming, since you started teaching her?" Mahad asked wanting to know if Hashira found out she can float without sinking herself in the process. "How did you find out?" Toshiro and Hashira asked at the same time. "Your fathers went for you when it was time for training and found you two asleep while everyone was having fun. Now answer the question." Mahad said as the half shadow creatures had a look of shock and then pouted. "Yes Hashira has gotten better, she knows the basics of swimming in human form and she is starting to get the hang of in horse form, she is just slowed down in horse form, because of her solid hooves, which aren't anything like claws or hands, and she doesn't have a strong solid tail that can propel her through the water like me." Toshiro said with pride before being hit on the top of his head by Hashira. "Ow, what was that for Hashira?" Toshiro said as he rubbed his head. "For saying it like I can't do anything and you can do everything." Hashira scoffed. "I wasn't saying it like that, I was just pointing out my strengths in the water and areas that you need to work on...Please don't hit me again." Toshiro added raising his hands up in surrender. Hashira scoffed at Toshiro's cowardice of course with her in the anger zone, who wouldn't back away from her.

The dinner went on fine and after dinner, everyone was in the lounge, doing something to entertain themselves. Atemu and Yugi were playing an extremely close game of Senet in which no one could tell which one was winning, Bakura and Marik were locked in heavy make out sessions with their lovers, Seto was reading a book while Joey playing with one of the palace cats, Cleopatra, Hashira and Toshiro were trying to think of ways to get rid of Tea and Vivian for Atemu and the others, and Otogi and Honda were making out on the couch. It was amazing that Hashira and Toshiro were not scarred for life, what with Bakura and Marik always talking about sex, the two of them walking by Bakura and Marik's chambers hearing them go at it, and most of their friends are almost always lip locked.

A few minutes later, female whining catches everyone's attention. Atemu and Yugi's heads pop up on the alert, Bakura and Marik wrap around their scared lovers with annoyed looks on their faces, Seto looked up from his book obviously agitated, Joey got to his feet fast as Cleopatra ran away from the whiny female voices, Hashira and Toshiro ran over to Atemu and Yugi in order to protect them, and the guards fell off the couch, but quickly got to their feet, ready to do their duty as guards. Two young women ran into the room. One, was a young lady with short brown hair, blue eyes, and clothes that signified her as a noble girl, her name was Lady Tea Mazaki. The other, was a young lady with long black hair and narrow brown eyes, and clothes that signified her a noble girl, her name was Lady Vivian Wong. The ironic thing was, even though they were of noble blood, the two of them were the opposite of noble when it came to personality.

Tea asked, "Where is 'our' Atemu and where is the brat that deserves to die?" "Yeah, where are they, that whore of a fiance that our Atemu doesn't deserve. Where are they?" Vivian demanded. "Prince Atemu, to you two whores and I love Yugi not you two, I am gay so back off I will never marry you. I will protect Yugi along with my personal bodyguard and Yugi's personal bodyguard." Atemu said angrily. Tea and Vivian started looking seductive and Tea said, "Oh Atemu you don't mean that, come to our rooms and have some fun with us, you can leave the whore behind." "No, it is Prince Atemu and the only one I will allow in my bed will be Yugi." Atemu said very sternly. "Yeah, don't you get it by now. He isn't interested in women so back off you two." Hashira said as she gave a cold glare. Vivian and Tea got one good look of her glare and ran off. Hashira, Seto, Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and Toshiro all had glares that could give anyone a shiver up their spines.

"At least that could hold them off for now." Toshiro said as he sighed. Everyone nodded. "We need to find a way to get rid of them." Atemu said. "Tomorrow, Ra is setting." Seto said as he and Joey left for their room. Slowly the group began to dispense and soon Toshiro and Hashira left for their own rooms.

The next day during Hashira and Toshiro's training, everyone met up in the lounge not planning on talking about the evil women. "They're in love with each other and they don't even realize it themselves." Yugi said as he relaxed in Atemu's arms. "Yeah, I have seen the looks in Toshiro's eyes when he sees her and it is love, but he doesn't seem to realize it himself." Seto said as he was reading a scroll. "And I have seen the looks that Hashira had when she saw Toshiro with his tunic off, yesterday. It was love, but she doesn't seem to realize it either." Ryou said as he was massaging Bakura. "There has to be a way to get them to A) realize they are in love, and B) admit it to the other." Marik said as he pulled away from a make out session with Malik. "It wouldn't be fair to leave them like that, and with the announcement about the thief king, if something should happen to the other, they should know they are in love and learn that the other loves them." Otogi said as he twirled his spear in his hands.

"We need to think of a way to get them to admit their feelings." Atemu said. "Maybe we could just tell them." Joey suggested. "And take all the fun of it, no way." Bakura said with a smirk. "Besides, if we were to tell them, they would just deny it." Malik said as he looked at Joey like, 'Don't you already know it?' "They need to realize it themselves or they won't get any closer. Besides they are still young, I am just surprised that they aren't scarred for life with Marik and Bakura constantly talking about sex." Honda said as Bakura and Marik went, "Oi!" and Ryou and Malik blushed.

"We are also wondering how to get them to realize it." Everyone turned and saw the shadow creature fathers walking towards them. "We were just um..." Atemu stuttered as he tried to find the right words to say. "Don't worry we're not mad. As we said, we are also wondering the same thing." FireWing Pegasus neighed. "Where are Toshiro and Hashira?" Ryou asked wanting to make sure that they won't hear the conversation. "They fell asleep right after training." Blizzard Dragon roared. "There is something you all should know that not even our children know." FireWing Pegasus neighed. "What?" Seto asked. "Toshiro and Hashira have been betrothed since birth." Blizzard Dragon roared.

**Author's notes: A cliff hanger, I wonder what everyone's reactions will be.**

**Toshiro: Why would you torture the readers like that and no fair, you already know what will happen, because you're the author.**

**FireWing Pegasus: I have my reasons.**

**Toshiro: Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dealing with evil women

**Author's notes: I am finished with chapter 4 of 'A Shadow Horse's Promise' I am just going to post it on my birthday which is coming up, Toshiro.**

**Toshiro: ...I have to wait 5 freaking days until the next chapter!**

**FireWing Pegasus: I am just wondering what you will do for my birthday, Drago-Shiro.**

**Toshiro: -Blushes- Um...Let me get back to you on that. -runs out the door, while Rangiku comes in-**

**Rangiku: Why was my captain running out of here in fear?**

**FireWing Pegasus: I think he forgot to get me a birthday present.**

**Rangiku: Yep, that will do it.**

**FireWing Pegasus: After this chapter, it will start to get to the more horrific part of the story and my that I mean supernatural and it will finally be worthy of being called a Yugioh/Bleach crossover.**

**Rangiku: Yay, I get to be in the story, Hashira doesn't own anything, but her OC, enjoy the chapter while I make sure my tiny captain gets a present. **

**Toshiro: -in the distance- RANGIKU! I'm working on it!**

"What?!" Everyone shouted. "They're betrothed from birth? Just like Atemu and me?" Yugi said with abnormally wide eyes. The shadow creatures nodded. "How can that be, Hashira was born in Egypt, Toshiro was born in Japan. To be betrothed at birth, how?" Atemu asked. "The two of them were born on the same birthday, therefore they were destined to be together, we just made them betrothed." FireWing Pegasus neighed. "The hard part is getting them to realize they are madly in love with the other." Blizzard Dragon roared. "Yeah, how do we do that?" Marik asked with a slight hopeful suspicion that it would require pranks to get them to realize it. "We don't know, we think that if the other's life was in danger, they would realize they are in love and no you can't put them in any danger, you two." FireWing Pegasus neighed sternly at Bakura and Marik. "Ah come on." The two pranksters complained as everyone else broke into laughter.

Suddenly, FireWing Pegasus and Blizzard Dragon stopped laughing, started sniffing and said, "Our children are awake, and they are coming here in search of you guys." Everyone stopped laughing and went back to what they were doing before the conversation, as the shadow creature fathers went back to Mahad, and Toshiro and Hashira came into the room. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" Hashira asked. "Oh just trying to figure out what to do with Tea and Vivian again." Atemu lied, sounding like the truth. "Okay, well we still need to figure out how to get them." Toshiro said while he scratched the back of his head for answers.

All of a sudden, a servants ran into the room and said, "Prince Atemu! Prince Yugi!" The two of them got up and Atemu said, "What's wrong?" "It's Ladies Tea and Vivian, they are both claiming that they are pregnant by you." The servant said nervously. Everyone in the room yelled, "WHAT?!" In the blink of an eye, everyone ran out of the lounge at full speed, Hashira and Toshiro ran at the front, toward the Throne Room.

In the Throne Room, the pharaoh was sitting on his throne, and he didn't look pleased. "Son, I'm sorry, but Tea and Vivian are both pregnant and they are claiming you as the father." "They're lying, the only person I have ever slept with is Yugi. What's their story father?" Atemu asked with concern. "That yesterday you had seduced both of them and slept with them." "If I may sir, we were with Atemu all day yesterday at the oasis, then we came back here, finally we all hanged out in the lounge until it was time for bed, and Yugi was with him then." Hashira said as she stepped forward. "During the lounge time, Tea and Vivian approached _us_ and tried to seduce _Atemu,_ but we stopped them and they ran away." Toshiro said as he also stepped forward. "Doesn't the Millennium Necklace know?" Yugi asked as he gestured to his neck. "No, not everything is revealed to me." Isis, a high priestess in the pharaoh's court and bearer to the Millennium Necklace, wife of Mahad, said with a sigh. "What do we do?" Joey asked with concern. "We wait until they give birth, until then nothing can happen to them." The pharaoh said with a sigh. "We have to put up with them for another 9 months." Hashira whispered to Toshiro who nodded.

Nine months later, Atemu, Seto, Marik, and Bakura all married happily to their fiance's, Toshiro and Hashira had turned 15 together with a happy birthday celebration that Tea and Vivian were not allowed to attend, everyone were still far from getting Hashira and Toshiro to admit their feelings to themselves, and it had become as annoying as the the two pregnant women, not that they could move from their beds anymore. Hashira had been stuck as guardian to Tea's chambers, while Toshiro had been stuck as the guardian to Vivian's chambers, that way if any of them went into labor, the fastest and strongest people in the palace could get them to the healing chambers.

Hashira was guarding Tea's chambers, when she smelt something she didn't want to smell and she rushed inside. There was Tea, on the bed, whining how she was in labor and how she demanded that Hashira take her to the healing chambers. Hashira growled and went into horse form as Tea struggled to get on her. When Tea finally got on, Hashira ran towards the healing chambers as fast as her legs can carry her.

Toshiro was guarding Vivian's chambers, when he smelt something he never wanted to smell in his life and he rushed inside. There was Vivian, on the bed, screeching about her pain and how she demanded that Toshiro take her to the healing chambers. Toshiro growled and went into shadow creature form, grabbed Vivian and flew to the healing chambers as fast as his wings could carry him.

The two of them arrived at the healing chambers at the exact same time. Isis came out, saw Tea and Vivian, so she had servants come and take the two 'ladies' inside. Hashira let out a long neigh while Toshiro let out a long roar to alert everyone that Tea and Vivian were giving birth. Sounds could be heard and soon everyone, including the Mazaki and Wong families, were in the healing chambers, waiting to see if the babies looked anything like Atemu.

Five hours later, Isis came out and said, "Both babies are born, they are both boys and look absolutely nothing like Prince Atemu." The Mazaki and Wong families got shocked looks on their faces, while everyone else were beaming with happiness. "You can all go and see the kids." The Mazaki and Wong families went in first, and within the next few seconds, Isis started screaming about the families having swords over the babies throats. Hashira and Toshiro went in and saved the babies, while everyone else grabbed the families. "You are all arrested for false claim of child parentage and for attempting murder of babies. Take them away to the dungeons." The pharaoh's voice boomed, and the disgraced families were escorted to the dungeons.

Everyone looked at the baby boys, Tea's child looked just like her and Lord Wong, Vivian's child looked just like her and Lord Mazaki. "What's gonna happen to the kids?" Hashira asked having a small soft spot for kids. "We will adopt them." Honda said. "Tea's child will be named Tamim, Arabic for strong, and Vivian's child will be named Zuberi, Egyptian for strong. We want them to have strong names." Otogi said. "Okay, you two will be in charge of them." The pharaoh said. "How will they be executed?" Toshiro asked switching the subject to the Tea and Vivian and their disgraced families. "We haven't decided yet." The pharaoh and the high priests sighed. "How about this. The female crocodiles of the Nile are in the middle of the hatching season, right? Then that means that if we throw the families to them, the crocodiles with be extremely aggressive and lash out at the families." Yugi said as he spoke up. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes and Atemu said, "Yugi, sometimes you scare me and make me think that you are hanging out with Bakura and Marik way too much." "Oi!" The two named yell in annoyance. "No honey, I'm not hanging out with them too much." Yugi said with his big wide panda eyes making everyone think he was one of the babies. Everyone laughed and went to the meeting room to discuss the punishment.

After a few minutes, it was decided that they have the punishment that Yugi came up with. They all headed down to the Nile with the disgraced families in chains. They looked upon the Nile and saw the huge mother crocodiles guarding their nests from intruders. "Disgraced families, Wong and Mazaki." Mahad's voice rang out for all who had gathered to hear. "By order of the Pharaoh, you, on this day, shall be executed for your crimes against your land, and your people. You are all charged with impregnating Ladies Tea and Vivian so that they have a chance at being queen. Let your punishment be a lesson to all other." "No!" Vivian and Tea screamed as they was pushed closer to her death by two guards, and their families just bowed their heads expecting death while being shoved to their deaths. "I'm supposed to be queen! I'm supposed to rule!" They yelled at the same time.

As the sun rose over the horizon, and with the pharaoh's nod, the families were pushed into the river, right next to a nest of new hatchlings. Yugi, and Ryou turned their heads away and closed their eyes as a crocodile lunged at Vivian and others jumped on everyone else, their screams echoing in everyone's ears. When the screaming stopped, Yugi and Ryou turned their heads forward again, but didn't open their eyes. "Let it be known that this is what will happen to those who disobey my rule." The pharaoh boomed, and then lowered his voice. "And now let us return." "Come Yugi." Atemu said in a slightly strained voice. Yugi turned around and opened his eyes, thankful to see farmland and not the river. "Yes Atemu." Yugi said and followed him back as the sun rose higher into the sky. "Come on Ryou." Bakura said with a smirk on his face for unlike Atemu, Bakura and Marik loved bloody executions. Ryou turned around and opened his eyes, thankful to see farmland and not the river. "Yes Bakura." Ryou said and followed Bakura back. "Hey, at least we don't have to deal with Tea and Vivian anymore." Hashira said as she high fived a very slightly nauseous Toshiro, and they went to shadow creature forms and flew to the palace.

**Author's notes: Blood and gore...reminds me of Bleach episode 293 when you and everyone got your asses handed to you by the bastard Aizen.**

**Toshiro: -bows in apology- I tried my hardest.**

**FireWing: YOU WENT DRAGON WHEN HE FORCED YOU TO STAB MOMO! I ACTUALLY WISHED IT WAS ME SO YOU WOULD DO THAT, YOUR ANGER NEARLY KILLED YOU!**

**Toshiro: -cowers- Sorry, I will go get your birthday present. Please review while I try on calm down my lover.**


	6. Chapter 6: The end or is it?

**Author's notes: I'm on a roll, I made it past 12,000 words and am ahead of my class...like Toshiro in the soul reaper academy. This chapter explains how Toshiro dies along with how everyone else dies.**

**Toshiro: One, stop bringing up my past, and two, I die! What the *Bleep*!**

**FireWing Pegasus: It fits with my plot, and finally we enter the world of Bleach next chapter, it will be time for some mass murder by Kenpachi, some getting drunk by Rangiku etc.**

**Toshiro: -mumbles- Why does the author like to torture me?**

**FireWing Pegasus: I actually got inspired to do this chapter, when I was watching an AMV about Toshiro on youtube, and the song was Time of Dying by 3 days Grace. When listening, I was just like, wow. That fits this so perfectly.**

**Toshiro: Hashira doesn't own anything, but her OC, enjoy this chapter while I go find out what's so good about this song.**

But life turned for the worst a day later. Pharaoh Aknamkanon died very suddenly, no one was sure of the cause. After the 40 day grieving period Atemu was crowned Pharaoh, Yugi by his side as his queen. The celebration was cut short as a man that looks like Bakura, only much more dangerous, and by dangerous he was the Thief King Akefia, barged into the throne room. After depositing the various treasures he had collected from the royal tomb of the late Pharaoh Aknamkanon, he demanded that the seven Millennium Items be returned to him, and summoned his Ka, a monster named Diabound.

He revealed himself to be Bakura's twin brother. Their father had an affair with their mother, and he took one of the twins to be raised in his footsteps as a nobleman, leaving the other in the thief's village of Kul Elna. The six High Priests refused to surrender the Millennium Items, and Seto, along with Joey, challenged him. The Garestgolath and Alligator Swordsman that were summoned were destroyed when Akefia called forth Winged Sage Falcos, who was the Ka of the late Pharaoh. Akefia revealed that he took a DiaDhank from the tomb as well as the capacity to use the former Pharaoh's favorite creatures. The rest of the court were inflamed and summon various creatures to battle Diabound, but all were destroyed. Hashira even tried to combine her most powerful attack with Toshiro's most powerful attack and even though it did some damage, it didn't really phase Akefia much. Not willing to have anyone suffer anymore, Atemu summoned Obelisk the Tormentor, causing Toshiro and Hashira to bow in the name of the Egyptian god monster, one of the 3 most powerful shadow creatures in existence, and sent Akefia on the retreat, if only for a short time.

Knowing time was of the essence, Mahad departed the next morning to confront Akefia in the Magicians' Training Ground, after placing a stronger seal of protection on Aknamkanon's tomb. They dueled with each other, Mahad combined his Ba and Ka to become the Dark Magician, and temporally defeated Akefia, who claimed the Millennium Ring. Yugi and Atemu both felt great sorrow at the loss of their friend. Isis mourned the loss of her husband as Mana wept for her master. But they had no time to mourn. Akefia had to be stopped.

Hashira went out toward her old home in order to be reassured, only to find fire everywhere, dead and dying horses littered the ground. She smelt my mother and staggered over to her dying body. She neighed to her to be strong, before her head fell limp in Hashira's lap. She screamed out in pure agony, before she heard a chuckle and turned to see Akefia and Diabound. She screamed out again this time in pure anger and Akefia disappeared. She then collapsed on the ground, too mentally unstable and Toshiro found her and took her to the healing chambers. He told her that her eyes looked like they died and that they show the emptiness of someone who had been mentally raped. All Hashira knew was that she wanted to kill Akefia with her bare hands.

Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Shada searched the city for criminals and took them to prison, discovering a young woman with white hair and blue eyes that was being beaten by the townspeople. Shada's Millennium Key reacted to her, revealing a white dragon with a strength that rivaled the Gods as her Ka. Taking the young woman back to the palace, Seto realized he had met her before he had become a priest, prompting him to tell Joey of a return journey from Nubia that had gone wrong when some bandit's had attacked. Seto had released the girl from the bandits about a few minutes prior, and he believed that she had set her Ka, a white dragon, on the bandits to return the favor of being rescued.

That evening, Akefia attacked Aknaudin, the pharaoh's brother and Seto's father, while he was in the Tablet Shrine, the area where Ka removed from criminals are kept, and overpowered him. Akefia left with making Aknaudin his servant by the power of the Millennium Ring.

Akefia's actions drove Atemu to give chase on Hashira, much to her delight, ordering his beloved to stay in the palace with his friends, who later disobey the command. He gave chase with the Egyptian God, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Atemu, his priests, along with Bakura, Marik, Hashira and Toshiro, gave Akefia a run for his money, if only for a few minutes. Akefia managed to turn the tables and destroy Slifer. While everyone was in shock at the loss of one of the Gods, Akefia threw a knife coated with magic from the Millennium Ring at Bakura, and killed him, sealing his soul in the Millennium Ring.

When Atemu started to give chase again, Akefia had Diabound crush the rock path he was on, making him and Hashira hold on to the ledge of a chasm for dear life. After taking the Millennium Puzzle, Akefia sent the newly crowned Pharaoh and the young half shadow creature into the darkness of the cliff.

Apparently upon hearing his husband was missing, and ignoring all warnings, Yugi sneaks out alone with Toshiro, who started to realize his feelings for Hashira, leaving Malik and Joey to comfort a grieving Ryou. However, Mana and Mokuba, Seto's younger brother, got wind of their scheme and followed them, stating that they would not let their friends look alone while Akefia was out there.

When discovered Yugi was missing, search efforts double to find the missing royals, Toshiro and Hashira. Aknaudin also became corrupted by Akefia's influence via the Millennium Ring. His desire was now to put his son Seto on the throne.

He turned his attention to one of the underground battle arenas, and the criminals that had been picked off the street by Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Shada the previous day, and trained their Ka's to be stronger. He also found the girl with the white dragon and brought her to the arena. Seto and Joey got wind of this, interrupted the party, rescued the girl, who revealed her name to be Kisara, and officially got on Aknaudin's bad side. Upsetting the stage, and with Joey's Ka, Red Eyes Black Dragon, he named Akia, unable to reach them, Kisara is forced to released the Blue Eye White Dragon to protect them.

At the display, Aknaudin demanded that Seto use the Millennium Rod and take the Blue Eyes from Kisara. Joey, however, pointed out that Kisara's Ba and Ka are connected. If they were to take the Blue Eyes from her, she would die. Aknaudin didn't care though. He wanted his son to become the pharaoh. This lead to an argument about whether Atemu was alive or not before Seto and Joey left with an unconscious Kisara. Upon reaching the palace again, they gave the order for Kisara not to be disturbed or removed from the room.

Meanwhile, Malik, Ryou, and Joey slipped out of the palace, looking for Yugi, Toshiro, Mana, and Mokuba. They find them resting by the Nile, Mana practiced her freezing spell some more. It was then that Malik noted something in the river so he retrieved it, revealing it to be the pharaoh's cloak, making them realize Atemu and Hashira must be around there, someplace. Their joy was cut short when some of Akefia's henchmen found them, so Mana used a magical wave to knock the men and their horses into the river, giving them a much needed bath.

The High Priests are also looking for Atemu and Hashira. Isis sent her Ka, Spiria to search from the skies. Yugi, Toshiro and his friends found Atemu and Hashira washed up on the shoreline, tired, but very much alive. We told them of being rescued by a masked man whose name they did not know. Malik sent his Ka, Revival Jam, to alert the priests, which met up with Spiria on the way back. Not long after, Shada and Isis arrived and informed them of Akefia's location.

Atemu turned to Yugi begged him to return to the palace and Hashira told Toshiro to come with her. Yugi said he will go, only if Atemu would return to him when they won. Promise in place, Yugi, Mokuba, and Joey headed back to the palace, while Ryou, Malik, Toshiro, and Mana went with Atemu, Shada, Isis, and Hashira to Kul Elna.

Arriving at the deserted village, the spirits of the village use their skeletons to attack the pharaoh and his company, which creeped Hashira and Toshiro out, prompting them to tell of how they're not only half shadow creature, but half earth creature and how animals are said to see spirits while humans couldn't. With the priests and his friends holding the spirits back, Atemu, Hashira and Toshiro went to confront Akefia. But Akefia had the upper hand here, unfortunately. The spirits of Kul Elna were giving Akefia more strength on his home turf.

Akefia sent an attack at Atemu, who would have been killed if Mahad, now the Dark Magician, hadn't intervened and pulled his pharaoh and childhood friend out of harms way. This angered Akefia who released Diabound. For a while, the Dark Magician, Hashira, and Toshiro were able to do some damage. But the spirits of Kul Elna added their strength to Diabound, making their attacks useless, and Diabound more powerful. Diabound launched another attack at Mahad, who couldn't move due to an energy drain from the battle, and was saved by Mana's newly discovered Ka, the Dark Magician Girl. Both magicians fought strongly, but Diabound is still more powerful.

The priests, Ryou, Malik, and Marik, arrived to help, while Shada remained at the front to prevent the skeleton soldiers from entering the room. Even with the combined strength of the court, Atemu, Hashira, and Toshiro could still not defeat Akefia, who killed Ryou and Malik due to loss of Ba, their life energy that gives their monsters strength.

Hashira got angered by how her friends and her mother were just killed off, and starting to realize her feelings for Toshiro, she lunged herself at Akefia in an attempt to keep him from killing Toshiro as well. Akefia unleashed his shadow magic, and slowly sent and angered Hashira to the shadow realm, a dark and horrifying realm in which you can't die or age and your soul is tortured into all eternity. As Toshiro witnessed Hashira get sent away, he fully realized his love for the poor girl, his heart suddenly stopped working, and he had a heart attack at that very moment, died from heart break, his soul slowly losing memory and attempted to pass on. Toshiro's necklace lay on the ground, covered in the blood of battle and the sands of the desert, forever to mark the place he died and where his crush was sealed away.

Knowing Diabound had to be drained of his strength, and the only way he could do that is by removing the spirits of Kul Elna, Atemu offered up his soul to guide the spirits to their final resting place. Seto immediately protested, knowing that Yugi would be heartbroken when he found out. Atemu responded by saying that the spirits blamed his father, who was dead, and now his son would pay the price and do the right thing.

However, when the spirits enter Atemu's body, they were met by the spirit of Aknamkanon, who lived on in his son and guided them to the Realm of the Dead, leaving Toshiro to find his own way, instead of Atemu. By this action, Diabound was greatly weakened. But before they could attack, Aknaudin revealed his true colors and froze everyone in the room, allowing him and Akefia to gather the rest of the Millennium Items. Akefia killed Marik with the Millennium Rod, sealing Marik's soul into the item before he set the rod in the place it was made.

This opened a portal that allowed a part of a great evil to come threw. It made Aknadin its priest, and re-named him Dark Mangus, stating he would fulfill Dark Mangus' wish for Seto to become pharaoh. Dark Mangus used his new powers and cast a spell at Atemu that would kill him. However, the protector of the pharaoh's, the same man with a mask named Hassan who had previously rescued Atemu and Hashira, deflected the blast and destroyed the binding spell. Dark Mangus was enraged and tried to convince Seto to join him. Seto hesitated on what he should do, but it was enough time for Dark Mangus to throw him into a portal, follow him, and seal it off before anyone else can follow.

Akefia picked up where Dark Mangus left off, and had Diabound send a magic blast at the group, sending them and their dead to different locations in Kul Elna. They managed to get back together, but Karim, bearer of the Millennium Scales died due to transferring the rest of his Ba to Shada, so they could defeat some monsters that were giving them problems.

Atemu went off in search of Dark Mangus and Seto, telling the others to get back to the palace. As they started to do so, Akefia summoned Zorc completely to the realm of the living. To do this, Akefia sacrificed his soul, which was also sealed into the Millennium Ring. The tablet the Millennium Items had been placed in exploded, sending them all over the ruins. Mana and Isis recovered all of them before returning to the palace.

Atemu managed to find Seto and a dead Kisara in an abandoned temple. Dark Mangus had killed Kisara by sealing her Blue Eyes White Dragon in a sealing tablet, but in turn had been killed by Seto. Dark Mangus transferred his soul to his son, and tried to kill Atemu, but Kisara had also transferred her soul into Seto, destroyed Dark Mangus, and freed Seto.

Getting back to the city, he was greeted by Yugi, Joey, Otogi, and Honda, who mourned the loss of their friends. Atemu just about collapsed from exhaustion, prompting Yugi to insist he go back to the palace and to let Seto lead the forces, to which Atemu agreed.

Despite the valiant efforts of Seto and the Egyptian armadas, Zorc was too powerful, and couldn't be destroyed. Shada was killed in Zorc's last attack, and became a wandering spirit who vowed to protect the Millennium Items until the time is right. Recalling an old and ancient text that he had learned when he was young, Atemu sacrificed his life, his memories, and his name, to seal Zorc away. His own soul was sealed into the Millennium Puzzle.

However, his shadow magic wasn't enough, since Zorc is also shadow and darkness. So Yugi sacrificed his life and used his Japanese light magic to complete the sealing. Just before he died, Yugi proclaimed Seto to be the new pharaoh. He also asked for the Millennium Puzzle to be shattered and placed in their tomb. However, his light magic didn't seal him away in the Millennium Puzzle with Atemu, the darkness would have driven him insane. Instead, Isis and Seto cast a spell that would reincarnate him, and their dead friends, into the future, except Toshiro, who was a half shadow creature so he couldn't be reincarnated.

Complying with the young man's dying wishes, Seto and Joey placed the shattered puzzle in their tomb, the bodies mummified in a secret room. They ruled justly until they adopted an heir to the throne, and died of old age.

**Author's notes: So much death and I am sealed away while you go to the soul society.**

**Toshiro: You aren't even at 30,000 words yet, you can't end the story yet, which means that soon, I will be kicking butt and taking names with Hyourinmaru. -gets out Zanpakuto and charges Akefia- RAIN OVER THE FROSTED HEAVENS, HYOURINMARU! -screams from Akefia can be heard- Please review while I make him suffer.**

**FireWing Pegasus: 0.0 do what he said.**


	7. Chapter 7: New lives

**Author's notes: Well this chapter took some thought, but at least it starts off explaining what ever happened to Toshiro, now this is worthy of being called a Yugioh/Bleach crossover.**

**Toshiro: I can't wait for your birthday.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Because you love me, and you can't wait to give me that birthday present?**

**Toshiro: ...That and it means that you will post chapter 4 of 'A Shadow Horse's Past' already, but I do love you.**

**FireWing Pegasus: You just saved yourself from some but whooping, do the disclaimer.**

**Toshiro: Hashira does not own Yugioh or Bleach, only her OC, she is just having fun to keep herself from getting bored. Enjoy the chapter.**

The soul of Toshiro, thought to be forever lost, had taken on a new life. His soul became lost in a place between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead, where time was out of whack. After a while in that realm, which was actually near 5,000 years in the realm of the living, he was discovered by black kimono clad warriors, which he faintly recognized the weapons and kimonos due to him growing up in Japan. The kimono clad warriors checked him over and then brought him to the realm of the dead, which seemed nothing like the afterlife in his eyes. The young half shadow creature soon got a new family and discovered powers he could not explain as because of his time in the that realm he had forgotten everything in his past, the only thing he remembered, was his name. He was given a new last name, Hitsugaya, by someone he adopted as his grandmother, and his adopted younger sister by the name of Momo Hinamori. He soon became one of the kimono clad warriors who were called soul reapers. The other soul reapers soon found out that not only could he speak the native tongue of Japanese, but he could also speak Egyptian with ease, and yet, he didn't know why He aimed to become stronger, so that he may protect Momo. Little did he know that deep in his subconscious, there was another motive to gaining strength.

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, of the 10th squad in the Soul Society, was filling out paperwork for his drunk lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, when something eerily familiar called out in the back of his mind, "To..shi..ro...help...me...pl...ease." Toshiro's head shot up, and saw the his lieutenant was still out cold, and he could sense no one else in the area. He focused on his zanpakuto sword, Hyourinmaru, the serpent like dragon made from ice who lives in his mind and his sword, and he asks, "Hyourinmaru, did you hear that voice right now?" The dragon spirit materializes in front of him and says, "Yes master, the voice was feminine and familiar and sounded as if it was in pain. How the voice knew your name, I don't know. Maybe it is a voice from your past, trying to communicate with you." Toshiro thinks for bit and says, "I don't know, but that is the least of my worries." Toshiro got up, walked toward Rangiku and said, "Matsumoto, wake up now." Rangiku woke up in a scream, causing Toshiro to be knocked towards the wall by her giant breasts. Rangiku got scolded by an annoyed Toshiro into doing her work while he went to his barracks for some sleep.

_**Dream Start:**__ A young girl, about 14 years old, who looked similar to Toshiro, only with flame colored hair that falled down to mid back, with little bang over her left eye, a simple red skirt held to the waste by a red sash trimmed in gold, a black tunic trimmed in gold, gold arm and leg bands so close together you would think it's armor, gold antk earrings, and simple red sandals trimmed in black, raced across the bank of the Nile River, shouting in Egyptian, "Toshiro, you can't you keep up?" Toshiro ran up and appeared behind her, he got a good look at what he was wearing and saw a simple blue shendyt held to the waste by a blue sash trimmed in silver, a white tunic trimmed in silver, silver arm and leg bands so close you would think it's armor, silver antk earrings, and simple blue sandals trimmed in white. He got a good look of her face and saw the face of a beautiful tanned Egyptian girl with blood red ruby eyes. He calls out to her in Egyptian with his heavy Japanese accent, "Yeah yeah, Hashira. Race you back to the palace, Atemu is waiting." The girl nodded and Toshiro and they ran back to the Egyptian Palace in the city of Khemet as fast as they could.__** :End Dream**_

Toshiro jerked awake panting. 'What was that dream...Why did the voice of that girl sound just like the voice that spoke in my head earlier...Was Hashira her name...Why was I wearing a skirt?!' The thoughts plagued Toshiro until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

Meanwhile in a dark and horrifying realm, called the shadow realm, the young girl Toshiro saw in his dream, ran in the pure darkness. The shadows zipped passed her leaving a big bloody gash in her side, not to mention all the scars that littered her body after 5,000 years of grueling torture. She ran in the darkness some more, before she was struck down by what felt like a whip on fire with a knife on the end. She lay there, tears falling down as she attempted to reach out in front of her like the exit was near, and yet there was no exit in front of her, she was stuck in this realm being forever tortured. Nevertheless, she reached out in front of her and attempted to call out, "To...shi..ro...where...are...you...To...shi...ro. "

In the world of the living, in a small town called Domino, there lived a boy named Yugi Moto. He had many friends, along with a helpful spirit that lived in his Millennium Puzzle that was named Atemu. Atemu was once called Yami, but after he regained his memories of his past he goes by his old name of Atemu, pharaoh of Egypt. Yugi, though still hadn't gotten out of his habit of calling Atemu, Yami. He was in his grandpa's game shop getting ready for high school. Everyone picked on Yugi, because he looked like an elementary school student, and he had star shaped tri color hair, black base, amethyst edging, gold bangs, and big wide amethyst baby panda eyes. Atemu looked just like Yugi, only taller, more muscles, narrow crimson eyes, star shaped tri colored hair, black base, crimson edging, gold bangs, gold lightning bolt bangs shooting up his hair. No one had picked on Yugi since he solved the Millennium Puzzle and made his friends.

He ran to school and met up with his friends: Joey Wheeler and his boyfriend/Atemu's rival/owner of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba, Tristan Taylor and his boyfriend/inventor of Dungeon Dice Monsters, Duke Devlin, Ryou Bakura and his boyfriend/spirit of the Millennium Ring named Bakura, Malik Ishtar and his boyfriend/spirit of the Millennium Rod named Marik. Tea Gardner was once one of their friends, but then she proved to be a one of the girls who were just after Atemu. "Hey Yugi, I heard today there is going to be some school exchange sign ups happening today. They need students to volunteer houses for the new students." Ryou said as he rubbed the Millennium Ring. "There's enough room at Money Bag's mansion for a whole school." Joey said enthusiastically before Seto hit him on the head and they got into an argument, again.

Just like High Priest Seto and Lord Joey from 5,000 years ago, this Seto and this Joey, had a love/hate relationship, that only ended with Seto pulling his _puppy_ into a makeout session. Everyone sighed and Yugi said, "That's cool Ryou, are you signing up for volunteering your house." Ryou sighed and shook his head. "No, and you know that reason as well as all of us." The reason that Ryou was speaking of, was Bakura's evil twin brother Akefia, the other spirit of the Millennium Ring. The Ring and Ryou's house are almost always a battle ground, it's why Ryou never invited his friends over, all he had was Bakura to take care of him, his mother and little sister died in a car crash, and his father hadn't been home in two years, he was one who gave Ryou the Ring and yet, after that he was never home, he was always on dig for he was an archeologist. Atemu manifests near by in his own separate body and walks over. "Don't worry, if that idiotic grave robber tries anything, I'll take care of it." He said in his firm authoritative deep baritone voice that would cause women to just melt, what with the deep voice, the muscles, the exotic hair, the tan, and the fact that his favorite choice of clothing is leather, like Yugi. Bakura and Marik manifest near by and walk over. "You forgetting us, our king." They snickered with wild grins. Atemu sighed, "Yugi, are you going to volunteer our house?" Yugi nodded, and the bell rang so Atemu, Bakura, and Marik returned to their respective Millennium items, and everyone walked to class.

In another city, near by to Domino, was Karakura high school, located in Karakura town. A tall high schooler with spiky orange hair, and an almost permanent scowl on his face, named Ichigo Kurosaki, was walking to school with a soul reaper noble girl, named Rukia Kuchiki. As they walked to school, they met up with their group of friends from the world of the living. You see, Ichigo Kurosaki is a substitute soul reaper, because he is half human, half soul reaper, and is one of the most powerful soul reapers. His friends from the world of the living, Orihime Inoue, a girl with spirit powers from her hair braids, Uryu Ishida, a quincy, a natural enemy of soul reapers, but he tolerates them to a point, and Yasutora Sado, who everyone calls Chad, he doesn't talk much and his spirit powers come from his arms. All of them have the ability to see spirits. In fact Karakura is a super spiritually enriched town because of all the spirits that live in the town, causing lots of humans to see spirits.

Orihime ran up to Ichigo and said, "Hey Ichigo, did you know that there's school exchange sign ups today?" Ichigo nodded, and said, "Yeah, I'm planning on doing it, because of how dad has been annoying me, and when I told Karin, she said that I should sign up and save myself." Chad nodded, "I'm going." Uryu nodded and said, "I want to see what kind of clubs they have there and it gives me the chance to escape my father too." Orihime said, "I heard that they have a beautification club at the school, Uryu." Uryu smirked and said, "I will make that school perfect. I heard that it's in a place called Domino city." Chad looked at Uryu and said, "One of my old friends went there once and is friends with the local celebrity." "What celebrity?" Ichigo asked densely. "Don't you know? It's the King of Games, Yugi Moto, himself. He even goes to school with the former duel monsters champion, Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba corp, and runner up in Duelist Kingdom Joey Wheeler, along with 8th place finalist of Battle city, the oh so lovable Ryou Bakura, and second place finalist of the same tournament, Malik Ishtar, and the inventor of Dungeon Dice Monsters, Duke Devlin. Domino high school is known by them." Orihime commented. Chad nodded, "My friend Valon, is one of their friends. He's a pretty good duelist. I'm going so I can meet his friends. In fact he says that he's going to take us personally." "I'll go to make sure that Ichigo, doesn't get into any trouble." Rukis said after listening to the whole conversation. "We're going to have a great time." Orihime said as they got to school.

**Author's notes: Toshiro is being tortured with dreams, I am being cruelly tortured by shadows, Ryou is being sorta tortured by his dad not being there and with Akefia being there, and Ichigo is not really being tortured except by his dad acting a lot younger than me.**

**Toshiro: Why do you torture me so?**

**FireWing Pegasus: I actually got the idea that Valon and Chad knew each other when I was reading another Yugioh/Bleach crossover. I am just sad that there aren't that many Y/B crossovers, even though I did read some with Toshiro in them that made me want to do a fangirl squeal.**

**Toshiro: Please review while I try and calm down the author.**


	8. Chapter 8: Questions and mystery

**Author's notes: I had fun doing this chapter, the reason, it is mostly what is happening with Toshiro.**

**Toshiro: Now that's what I'm talking about. I love you 100X more than Momo, she is just sibling love, but I 'love' you way more. ❤ **

**FireWing Pegasus: I know, this chapter is one of my methods of calming you down since you are getting steamed over my other story, so I thought, eh how about I do a chapter that is all about Toshiro.**

**Toshiro: Hashira doesn't own anything, but her OC, though both her and I wish that she owned me, Enjoy the chapter.**

In the Soul Society, there was a captain's meeting that Toshiro didn't really care about, but he at least looked like he showed interest. The head captain said, "As you have all heard recent rumors, but there is another city starting to gain more spiritual energy, like Karakura town. This city is called Domino city. According to the Department of Research and Development, the spiritual pressure found in that city is darker than that of a hollows spiritual pressure, and can get extremely strong. That is why I think that only a captain should investigate this matter. I have chosen Captain Hitsugaya for this mission." Toshiro actually showed interest and he said, "Why me?" "Because, you are the only captain level soul reaper who can blend in at their high school. Also, the substitute soul reaper from Karakura, seems to also be heading there with his friends." Toshiro is internally annoyed, but lets it go in front of the head captain. "Yes sir." He bows and the head captain dismissed the meeting.

Toshiro sighed as he packed his things, and got everything he needed. He really didn't like having to leave and check this out, especially since he had to deal with _that annoying Kurosaki_ and with his dreams popping up, he really didn't want to have to explain them to him. Momo Hinamori came into the room and said, "Hi lil'Shiro." "Momo, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Captain Hitsugaya." "Ah lil'Shiro, don't be like that. I brought you some watermelons." Momo said as she gave Toshiro a big slice of watermelon causing him to blush. Ever since Toshiro first came to the Soul Society, he discovered that he has a taste for watermelons. "Fine, but at least call me Hitsugaya." Toshiro said as he eyed the watermelon slice. "Okay." Momo said as she gave him the slice which he dug into, much like a dragon, which Momo always said was either funny or cute.

After he was done eating, Toshiro finished packing his bags and headed toward the main Senkaimon, the portal that leads to the world of the living. A hell butterfly appeared to guide him to Karakura, he was heading there instead of Domino, since the high schoolers in Karakura were already going on a school exchange. Toshiro sighed, looked back at his home, and walked through the Senkaimon.

He exited the Senkaimon, near to Ichigo Kurosaki's house and used his spiritual pressure, his energy that other soul reapers could sense that alerts them who it is and an estimate of his level of power. All of a sudden, Ichigo appeared with Rukia, along with Uryu, Orihime, and Chad. "Why are you here Toshiro?" Orihime said with cheerfulness and curiosity. "I am here, because there is a strange spiritual pressure in a nearby town and the head captain said that you school is doing an exchange with their high school." Toshiro said as if it was no big thing. "You mean Domino High, I have heard from a close friend of mine that there are spirits there, but he said there is only one to watch out for and one you have to respect like a king." Chad said with interest, which surprised everyone. "Wha? When did you become such an expert? What kind of spirits are at that school?" Ichigo asked like Chad was crazy. "My friend told me never to tell anyone, all I will say is that two kids have a spirit living inside them and one kid has two spirits in him, but he said the one that we need to respect most is the one who lives within the King of Games, Valon keeps calling him, The Pharaoh." Chad said with mystery. "Wha? You mean that at Domino, ghosts possess people, and there is ghost living a celebrity?" Orihime said worryingly. "What I want to know is why is the spiritual pressure feel darker than that of a hollows and is so strong the head captain only wants captain level soul reapers to deal with it." Toshiro asked with seriousness. "I don't know, we should get to the school first." Uryu said as they started walking to the school.

At the school, there were signups for the school exchange and Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Rukia, and Toshiro signed up, so that they call all investigate the odd spiritual pressure. Little did any of them know, it would change their lives for ever.

The day of the school exchange, a teen with wild brown hair and an outfit that made him look like he was in a motorcycle gang appeared at Karakura high school. Chad, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Rukia, and Toshiro all took note of him as he walked up to Chad. "Hiya mate, how ya been Chad?" He asked in an Australian accent. "Hey Valon, I've been good, these are my friends who are coming with me." Chad said as he gestured towards everyone. Valon looked at Toshiro and said, "I can't believe my eyes, I haven't seen a fellow reincarnation other than me friends since the incident, though he probably don't remember his past life, it takes all reincarnations a while." Everyone gawked at him like a crazy person, especially Toshiro, since he is not _of the living_ one would say.

Toshiro gathered his thoughts and glared at the man as if his glare would force him into answering unspoken questions. Valon looked at Toshiro's eyes and laughed, "Crikey, those eyes remind me of the good old days, they always reminded me of that Kaiba," He then put a hand on the back of his head and said, "Though when I finally regained some part of my memories, The Pharaoh told me what happened between you and that cutie that you were always hanging around." Toshiro blushed as everyone laughed. "Wait. So Toshiro, before you died, you had a girlfriend." Toshiro blushed and said, "One: That's Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki, and Two: How the hell should I know, even you know that I don't remember my past." Valon looked at Toshiro weird, but shrugged it off and said, "Anyways, after what happened, I'm sure everyone would love to see ya," His face grew dark and solemn and he said, "Now we need to do is find a way to rescue the one who holds your heart around her neck."

He perked up and said, "Anyways, I volunteered to this school to be the one to escort your group personally to Domino, and those teachers don't have a clue as to why. Come on mates, lets go!" Everyone grabbed their bags and followed Valon to a limo, with the Kaiba Corp logo on it, and a Motorcycle in front. Valon hopped on the bike, while everyone got into the limo, Toshiro eyeing Valon dangerously, while the teen just shrugged it off. The limo soon left the school, along with the buses that everyone else was in, while Toshiro had many questions in his head about Valon, and about the strange spiritual pressure he felt from Valon, it wasn't emanating from him directly, but he had been near the source of the dark spiritual pressure before. Toshiro shivered at the dark spiritual pressure, along with Orihime and Uryu, for Chad was probably used to it since he was Valon's friend, and Ichigo who is too dense to feel spiritual pressures unless it is exceptionally strong. Still, Toshiro wondered about what Valon ment by, "Find a way to rescue the one who holds your heart around her neck." With all of these thoughts going on in his head, he eventually fell to sleep, since it would be a while before they arrive.

_**Dream Start:**__ Toshiro entered a training area with what looked like sais made from ice, and he saw the girl from his previous dream, whom he called Hashira, with what looked like sais made from flames. Toshiro and Hashira both got looks on their faces like they were ready to battle, and a tall egyptian man with a long cream robe that fell to his ankles, held in place by a blue sash trimmed in gold, brown hair was hidden under a head cover which only brought out his knowledgeable eyes, appeared with a black horse with flames for a mane, tail, and wings, and a giant blue dragon with bat wings, snake like neck, long tail, four legs with talons, long horns on it's head, which reminded Toshiro of his Hyourinmaru. "Today, you will be training against each other and you don't have to activate your powers to the point of real damage if you don't want to." The man said with seriousness, while the creatures nodded. Hashira and Toshiro looked at each other before they nodded and proceeded taking up attack position. The two smirked and lunged at each other and Hashira used her sais to have a fire ball appear at the end of the sais. She tossed the fire ball at Toshiro who narrowly missed it. Toshiro chucked a giant ice ball at her and she dodged it. To Toshiro's amazement, the two of them activated what seemed like ancient powers at that moment. Hashira sprouted flaming wings on her back, her ears became pointed and moved to the top of her head, the eye of Horus started glowing on her forehead, and her flame colored hair lengthened until it came to her lower back. Toshiro sprouted wings made of ice, but still moveable, on his back, his ear became pointed and went horizontal on his head, like an elf, the eye of Horus started glowing on his forehead, and his spiky ice colored hair became more like a course mane. Hashira spread her wings, so Toshiro followed her example, and they took to the air with their sais. They flew at each other with incredible speed and force, it surprised Toshiro at how fast this was. Hashira let out a battle cry that sounded like a horse's neigh, which surprised Toshiro, and when he let out a battle cry, it sounded more like a dragon's roar, and they flew at each other again. Small ice particles could be seen on Hashira's wings and small flames could be seen on Toshiro's wings, which hurt like crazy. __**:End Dream**_

Toshiro jerked awake panting, which alerted everyone, even Valon, since they were actually getting gas and he was eyeing Toshiro in the car to figure out what Toshiro was hiding. "What happened Toshiro?" Orihime asked worryingly. "Was it a bad dream?" Ichigo snickered which earned him a few cold death glares from Toshiro. Valon looked at Toshiro and sighed, which was heard by everyone. "I remember waking up from dreams in the same fashion." Valon sighed again and noticed everyone looking at him, "Memories from the past trying to resurface through dreams and the subconscious. Everyone gawks at him and then at Toshiro. 'But no soul reaper can remember his/her mortal life before they died, so why would I be having these dreams.' Toshiro thought as the adults called and said that they were all filled up and they were on the move again. Valon left to go and ride his motorcycle and everyone avoided talking to Toshiro, knowing that he is going to be lost in thought.

**Author's notes: A cliffhanger, dun dun duh, and the motorcycle riding australian from season 4 of Yugioh has arrived.**

**Toshiro: Why the hell was he watching me in my sleep like a stalker.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Cuz he thinks that you are **_**the reincarnation of Toshiro**_ **and he doesn't know that you're still technically dead and he doesn't know about soul reapers, duh Chad wouldn't spill that info. How Valon knows Toshiro will be for another story.**

**Toshiro: I'm not done with you yet, please review while I go rack my lover's brain for some answers.**


	9. Chapter 9: Intros and new friends?

**Author's notes: Here is another chapter, and finally main characters meet the other main characters...This is just like that one Yugioh abridged video, when Joey and Tea were dueling, and when Bakura wanted to play, Joey said, "Sorry Bakura, main characters only." It was so funny.**

**Toshiro: If you say so. What is the vote on the poll so far?**

**FireWing Pegasus: 71% want season 4, 14% want season 1, and 14% want season 3 part 2.**

**Toshiro: Ah..come on, -mumbles- these people just want to laugh cuz the season is called waking the dragons and I'm part dragon -mumbles- At least the next chapter of 'A Shadow Horse's Promise' will be up by the end of the week.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Toshiro, do your thing.**

**Toshiro: Hashira doesn't own anything, but her OC, enjoy the chapter.**

After a while, everyone made it to the Domino high school. The teachers gave every group, maps to their classrooms, and coincidentally Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, and Toshiro all shared their classes. The teachers led them to a classroom and opened the door. When Toshiro walked in, the first things he noticed was, a kid about his size(Very small for age) with star shaped tri colored hair(Black base, amethyst edging, golden bangs), big baby panda amethyst eyes, and a cheerful smile, a tall brunette kid with icy cold blue eyes and obvious temperament that was like Toshiro, an albino with chocolate doe eyes, a tall kid with long black hair in a ponytail and eyes that remind him of an arrancar he once met, a tall tanned man with brown hair that came to a point in front of his face and brown eyes, a tanned kid with shoulder length platinum blond hair and lilac eyes, and a blond kid with hazel eyes that looks like he can match Ichigo in personality.

As Toshiro scanned those specific kids, he noticed 3 spirits appear beside the tri color hair, platinum blond, and albino. What striked him is that the spirits looked exactly like the kids they were near, only less innocent looking. The the kids and spirits looked at him odd, and he was wondering why. He looked at the kids who were by the spirits and noticed something he didn't notice before. An upside down pyramid hanging by a chain around tri color's neck, a gold ring with spikes hanging off the sides around the albino's neck, and an odd shaped rod in the loop of platinum blond's belt, and the items were giving off a weird glow.

The teacher then called out where everyone would sit, "Mr. Hitsugaya, you will sit between Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Moto." Tri colored raised his hand while brunette just scoffed, as Toshiro went over to them, slightly shivering from the extreme darkness of spiritual pressure emanating from the upside down pyramid. "Mr. Kurosaki you will sit by Mr. Wheeler." Ichigo went over to the blond who was acting the way Ichigo would if there was a new student sitting by him. "Ms. Inoue will sit by Mr. Devlin." Black hair just had a look in his eyes like he was a player, until the brown hair gave him a dirty look and he sighed. "Mr. Sado and Mr. Ishida will sit by Mr. Bakura." Albino sighed and raised his hand. "Ms. Kuchiki can sit by Mr. Ishtar." Platinum blond raised his hand and Rukia sat next to him. The class got started and they were all bored until it was time for lunch.

Toshiro, and the others went on top of the roof for their lunch as it was a place they always would hang out during school at Karakura. After a while, the odd group they saw in class came up onto the roof with them. They all looked around making sure there was no one else, but Toshiro's group and sat down. Tri color nodded with platinum blond and albino, and the spirits appeared. The spirits then manifested into their own separate bodies and sat down. It completely shocked the whole group. Toshiro was shivering slightly from the amount of dark spiritual pressure emanating from the group and chose to ignore them. However the the tall tri color looked at the small tri colored, whispered something and they got up and came over. The small tri colored spoke up nervously and said, "Hi, I'm Yugi Moto, this is my boyfriend Atemu Yami Sennen, and would you like to come sit with us." Orihime said, "Oh my gosh, you're the celebrity Yugi Moto, the King of Games!" "Actually Yami and I share the title." He said nervously as Atemu tried to protect him from the girl.

Chad stood up and went to the small king of games, which looked like a giant standing over a dwarf, and said, "Hi, I'm Yasutora Sado, you can call me Chad, I'm friends with Valon." Everyone in Yugi's group had their heads pop up, except the tall brunette who just kept typing on his lap top. "You know Valon, I haven't seen him since he went on that date with Mai Valentine." The Blond said in a Brooklyn accent. "Name's Joey Wheeler, 2nd place in Duelist Kingdom, 4th place in Battle City. Have you heard of me." Orihime nodded, and Ichigo said, "I think I'll like you." "Only because you're a dense idiot." Uryu said as he fixed his glasses. The brunette came over and said, "Come on puppy, I need you to come eat your lunch or else you _might_ actually eat me out of house and home." "Can it money bags." Joey said.

Ichigo looked at him, then at Rukia and said, "This reminds me of your brother and me fighting, especially with all the money your brother has." Rukia whacked him in the head, and the dangerous looking albino said, "Aren't we going to do the damn introductions already?" Yugi sighed and said, "As you know, I'm Yugi Moto, my boyfriend is Atemu Yami Sennen, innocent albino is Ryou Bakura, tuff albino is Bakura Touzoku, his twin brother who we all hate and is not here is Akefia Touzoku, brown hair in Tristan Taylor, his boyfriend is Duke Devlin, my best friend is Joey Wheeler, his boyfriend is Yami's rival Seto Kaiba, slightly innocent platinum blond is Malik Ishtar, and his boyfriend the wild platinum blond is Marik Rathsi. Who are all of you?"

Toshiro sighed and said, "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, call me by last name," Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto looked at him curiously when he said his first name, "Ichigo Kurosaki is spiky orange hair, Orihime Inoue is long orange hair and the breasts that remind me of a drunk I know, Chad is the huge Japanese/Mexican who _usually_ doesn't talk much, Uryu Ishida is the blue hair and glasses who likes sewing, and Rukia Kuchiki is short black hair who is friends with Kurosaki. Now that we have intros down, will you please tell me why Sennen, Touzoku and Rathsi were spirits which manifested into their own bodies." Atemu, Bakura and Marik stare at him and Ryou said, "You can see ghosts?" Ichigo sighed and said, "All of us can." He looked at Toshiro, who sighed and said, "I'm not exactly what you think, I'm not of the living, I am a soul reaper, along with Rukia and Ichigo is a substitute soul reaper." Yugi and all his friends gawk at him, and Toshiro sighs and explains as much as he is willing to let them know.

After a few minutes, Joey is slightly scared of Toshiro and Rukia because of his slight fears of ghosts. Three things Joey is scared of: Ghosts, Zombies, and Mummies." Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and Seto all get solemn looks on their faces. Atemu sighs as everyone looks at him and he began to explain what he would let on.

At the end of the explanation, Ichigo and his friends were gawking at him. Though, Atemu only let them know about after Yugi solved his puzzle, since Toshiro was there, the pharaoh thought it best that he didn't know yet. Toshiro was staring at the star shaped tri colored hair man, his hair and face were almost like Yugi only his hair was edged in crimson and he had gold lightning bolt bangs running up his hair, his face was tanned with narrow crimson eyes unlike Yugi's soft wide baby panda amethyst eyes, his facial features were also sharper than Yugi's baby fat, and he was taller by an inch or two, he also had the feel of authority, but what slightly scared Toshiro was that his spiritual pressure was the most dark and most powerful amongst all of them, he could also tell that he was hiding something. "So tell me, what Valon mean when he kept calling me a _reincarnation_?" Toshiro asked trying to get the answer out. "Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey, Seto, Valon, and others we know, are all reincarnations of people we knew 5,000 years ago. All the reincarnations are starting to regain their memories, but it's only through dreams and the subconscious." Atemu said after hesitating saving some info for later.

"So what were they, before they died and got reincarnated?" Ichigo asked trying to break the tension in the air. "Yugi was crowned prince of Japan." Atemu said first so that they can all get their bearings. "So wait, the King of Games is our prince?" Ichigo said while his group was shocked. "Yes, and he was betrothed to me, being at that time, the crowned prince of Egypt." Atemu said as Yugi leaned into him.

"Ryou was one of the lords of Japan, his father was an ambassador to Yugi's grandpa the emperor, he was betrothed to me, as I was one of the lords in Egypt, my father was a noble man, which leads to what my brother told me about our parents. Apparently, my father got together with our mother who was from the thieves village of Kul Elna, and dad took me to be raised in the footsteps of a nobleman, while my brother was kept to be raised as the Thief King." Bakura said as Ryou began to massage his shoulders.

"Malik was also one of the lords in Japan, he father died from protecting Yugi's grandpa from an assassination attempt, mother died giving birth to him, all he had was his older sister and his adoptive brother Odion. He was betrothed to me as I was also one of the lords in Egypt." Marik said before Malik kissed him.

"Joey was a lord, I don't know how, because his father was a highly respected merchant, rarely home due to trade and the occasional bottle of wine, mother was very protective of him and his little sister Serenity. He was betrothed to me, and I wasn't a lord, I was a high priest, who _was_ the one who wielded the Millennium Rod until the damn Thief King took my rod and stabbed Marik, but after that battle, since only Tristan, who was known as Honda back then, Duke who was known as Otogi back then, Joey, we were already married by that point, and I were still alive amongst us, since I _was _Atemu's cousin, I became the new pharaoh." Seto said while Joey was eating, again.

"I was an Egyptian guard, loyal friend to Atemu, and I met Duke, a Japanese guard, on a trip to Japan." Tristan said as Duke played with some dice.

Atemu sighed and said, "I had a personal bodyguard, a close friend of mine, who was sealed away during the battle. We haven't seen her since." Toshiro looked at him, only seeing pity, and asked, "Who?" "Her name was Hashira. She wasn't human, she was half shadow creature, half Arabian horse, due to her magic, she could take on the form of a human, the form of her birth, a form similar to her father, who was a FireWing Pegasus, and a form where she was in human form when she activated her powers. She called it her, Elemental Angel Form. She looked like you Toshiro, and yet not like you. Instead of ice colored hair, it was flame colored hair, instead of turquoise eyes, it was ruby eyes, instead of being pale, she was a perfectly tanned Egyptian." Atemu said, noticing the shocked look on everyone's, except his friends, faces.

Especially Toshiro's face which looked like he had seen a ghost. "Where was she sealed away to?" Toshiro asked with a slightly shaky voice. "The shadow realm. A dark place, where if you're sent there, you will remain there for eternity, not aging at all, and being tortured. Let's just say, if you sent a home appliance to the shadow realm and brought it back, it would look like someone used a gun on it, rapid fire." Atemu said grimly, as Toshiro's eyes widened. "What had happened?" He asked, trying to grasp his mind on things. "The greedy tomb robber, had killed her mom and her family from her mother's side, right in front of her. From what she told me, her mother died in her lap, her eyes had even looked they had died, and like she had been _mentally raped_. Then things got worse for her when, he through a knife coated in magic by the Millennium Ring, at Bakura, killing him and sealing his soul in the ring, then she saw Ryou and Malik get killed in battle with him. Not wanting to have _her lover_ die, she charged at Akefia full of rage, and he sent her to the shadows." Atemu said, before he realized that he mentioned, her lover.

"Who was her lover?" Toshiro asked, with a slight suspicion that the name of the lover is the thing he's holding back. "They weren't technically lovers yet, everyone knew they had a crush on each other, unfortunately, they didn't even realize it themselves. It probably took that battle for them to even realize it themselves, for as she was being sealed away, her lover had a heart attack at that sight and lay on the ground, dead. The necklace locket she had given him, lay on the very spot where she was sealed away and he died." Atemu said, knowing he didn't answer the question. "You didn't answer my question." Toshiro said, right before the bell rang for them to get to class.

**Author's notes: Another cliffhanger, oh my. -devilish smirk-**

**Toshiro: You are an evil author, you know that right?**

**FireWing Pegasus: At least I'm not as evil as Zork, or worse, Aizen.**

**Toshiro: Damn right. **

**FireWing Pegasus: Also for Marik's last name, if you haven't caught onto it, it's Ishtar spelled backwards. **

**Toshiro: Sometimes, you might be smarter than Captain Kurotsuchi.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Toshiro do your thing.**

**Toshiro: Fine. ****Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Homes and information

**Author's notes: Here is the next chapter of this story, and it's my birthday.**

**Toshiro: Hashira, don't overwork yourself.**

**FireWing Pegasus: You're just jealous cuz I get Olive Garden tonight and you don't.**

**Toshiro: -sighs- Hashira doesn't own anything, but her OC, please enjoy while I try to talk to my girlfriend.**

Toshiro looked at Atemu to find he disappeared, along with Bakura and Marik. He looked at their lovers to see them sighing out of exhaustion and relief. Everyone hurried to class, while Toshiro was lost in thought. His mind strayed back to what Valon said and then back to what Atemu said, but he didn't want to believe it, he just wanted to get the reports done and everything dealt with so he could return to the Soul Society, which Atemu kept referring to as _the afterlife_. At the end of the school day, all exchange students got their papers which said, which student's house they were to stay at and where to look for those students. Ichigo and Toshiro were to stay at Yugi's house, Orihime and Rukia were to stay at Seto's mansion, and Uryu and Chad were to stay at Malik's house.

Toshiro and Ichigo walked until they saw the familiar tri colored star that signifyed Yugi. "Hi, Toshiro, hi Ichigo, I'm going to warn you, my grandpa, might be reading a porn magazine when we get to my house." Ichigo and Toshiro looked at him weird, "Okay." They said together. Yugi closed his eyes, and all of a sudden Atemu came out from behind a tree. He looked around Yugi cautiously and they all went on their way. "Why were you looking around cautiously Atemu?" Ichigo asked. Atemu sighed and said, "I guess I never fully got out of my old habits, from back before I was able to get a separate body like this. In fact, before Yugi even solved the puzzle, he was constantly bullied, even by Joey and Tristan. So I'm always on the lookout for bullies that might try to approach him or follow him home."

Ichigo and Toshiro nodded and they came upon the Kame Game Shop. "Wow Yugi, we're almost the same, only my dad runs a clinic/hospital as our house, though my dad is a perv like your grandpa." Ichigo said as he saw an old man at the cash register with a porn magazine in his hands. Yugi stopped and said, "Wait here, Atemu and I will go in first." Ichigo and Toshiro nod not really understanding what was going on. Through the windows, they saw the boys talk to an old man in green overalls, a bandana, and spiked iron grey hair. After a while, Yugi and Atemu came out from the game shop and said, "You can come in now." The nod and walk through the door.

The old man walked forward and said, "Hello, I'm Solomon Moto. This is our home. Come I'll show to your room, though there's enough room in Yugi's room for Toshiro to sleep in." He turned to Atemu and Yugi and said, "Which means, that's you're not allowed to do anything at night so everyone can get a good nights sleep for once." They pout, while things start clicking in Toshiro's and Ichigo's heads. They walk up the stairs to a room with a bed, a desk, and toys on the floor. "I'll clean it up." Atemu said as a purplish black mist forms on his hand. He moves his arm and the mist moves to the floor and cleans everything up. They look at him shocked and he said, "Shadow magic." They nod and Yugi takes Ichigo to his room, leaving Toshiro and the pharaoh in the same room. "You should unpack your stuff, Toshiro." Atemu said not looking at Toshiro. Toshiro nods and unpacks his stuff, especially his laptop so he can give his report to the Soul Society. "So, if you're from the afterlife," Atemu said before he was caught off by Toshiro saying, "Soul Society." "Right, the _Soul Society_, then why are you here in this realm?" "I am here to investigate a weird spiritual pressure in this town, all I know is that it's darker than that of a hollow's and is extremely powerful. It seems that spiritual pressure is emanating from your puzzle that's around Yugi's neck." Toshiro answered with narrow eyes. Solomon called from downstairs, "Boys, it's time for dinner." The boys look at each other, before nodding and going downstairs.

Earlier at school with Orihime and Rukia, they were looking around for Joey and Seto before they saw a limo approach. Seto and Joey appear, and Seto said, "Come on, we're going to my mansion." Orihime gawks at him while Rukia keeps on getting reminded of her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. They step into the ride and Rukia said, "You know, my brother lives in a mansion too. So, I can be as polite as you want me to be." "You know, I'm starting to like you." Seto said. "So you like food, Joey?" Orihime asked. "Of course, If I wasn't as rich as I am, I'd go bankrupt from just the food bill alone." Seto laughed at Joey shot him dirty looks. "Well, even though I'm a guest, I'll make you all a treat." Orihime said as Rukia looked sick to her stomach.

The limo comes upon a huge mansion and Orihime said, "It's official this mansion is bigger than your brother's mansion Rukia." Rukia looked kinda ticked off and all of a sudden, a little boy with long black hair, grey eyes, red shirt with orange and white sleeves, jeans, and a blue bandana around his neck, ran towards them, mostly at Seto. "Big brother, you're home. And you brought girls." Orihime got one good look at him before squealing, "Ah he's so cute! He's absolutely adorable! What's his name?" The little boy looks at her like she's crazy and Seto said, "He's my little brother Mokuba." "Wow, it seems we all have siblings." Rukia said with curiosity. "What?" Seto asked. "Orihime had an older brother, who saved her from their abusive parents, until he died in a car accident 3 years ago." Rukia said while Orihime became sad. "Ah that's too bad, hey maybe I'll introduce you to my younger sister Serenity, some day." Joey said as they entered the mansion. "Here's a map, in case you get lost. I'll lead you to your rooms."

They nod and follow the hyper boy, who reminded them off a happy Ichigo, through the mansion. "Tomorrow, all of our friends are going to come here to the mansion, for the 1 year anniversary of Atemu and Yugi's Ceremonial duel. So, all of your friends can come as well." Joey said so they would know which totally confused the girls. "Well, here are your rooms." Joey said. "Thank you Joey." Orihime said as Rukia nodded. "So, are you really not of the living Rukia?" Joey asked with a slight shiver, as Mokuba came down the hall. "Three things that Joey is afraid of, besides losing the lives of everyone he cares about: Ghost, Zombies, and Mummies. Seto told me what you told him at school." Mokuba said as Joey looked ready to beat the kid up.

"So why are you here instead of the afterlife or whatever you wanna call it?" Joey asked as he calmed down. "I was already here in the world of the living, dealing with hollows along side Ichigo, when Captain Hitsugaya came to us and explained why he is here. You'll have to hear it from him." Rukia informed Joey.

"What are hollows anyway?" Joey asked slightly scared. "Fallen souls, souls that have not had the chance to go to the Soul Society or pass on as you would say. The soul wanders around in the world of the living until they are either eaten by another hollow or lose their hearts and become a hollow themselves. The body explodes and reforms to that of a monster and their heart disappears before becoming a skull mask on the hollow. Hollows eat the souls of the living and the dead. Hollows don't eat for the food, they eat to ease the suffering in their souls. Also when they become hollows, they usually attack those they were closest to in life first before eating other souls. Have you heard of widows soon following their husbands to the grave?" Rukia asked as Joey and Mokuba nod. "Their husbands ate their souls." Joey and Mokuba get a grim look on their faces.

"Hollows also usually target those with high spiritual pressures as their food. So, a hollow could attack any of your friends." Rukia informed them while Orihime looked like she was going to cry. "What's wrong Orihime?" Joey asked. "My brother became a hollow, he tried to attack me one night, he removed my soul from my body and so since I was technically a soul, I could see him even though I didn't know it was him. He was going to eat me, but Ichigo and Rukia saved me. Then when Ichigo was injured, he raised his hair out of the way and I saw where Ichigo removed part of the mask, it was him. Then after I got injured, he regained what humanity he had lost and took Ichigo's sword and removed the rest of the mask, and then went to stab himself with the sword. Rukia told me, that slaying a hollow isn't technically killing them, the zanpakuto just removes all sins created after death, it allows them to pass on, and so he stabbed himself so that he wouldn't kill me, as I was his younger sister. I still wear the hair braids he gave me the day he died." Orihime said as she was crying. Joey walked over to her and said, "I understand, if I was in the same position with my younger sister Serenity, I would do the same."

Mokuba looked at the time and said, "You know, if you want to make a dinner than we should do it now." Everyone looked at him and Joey said, "Alright food!" He ran down the hall until everyone heard a thump and yelling before quiet. They all walked down the hall and saw Seto making out with Joey. They all just passed by them and carried on to the kitchen.

Earlier at school with Uryu and Chad, they walked until they came upon the blond Egyptian with his rod in his hands. The thing glowed and they saw Marik come out from behind a tree. He came over and laid a kiss to Malik. Malik said, "Come on, we have to get home before I get in trouble with my sister and brother for being late. Chad, you'd like Odion, he's tall and quite like you. He can be very intimidating. Uryu, since I saw you entering the beautification club *cough* janitor's club* you would like my sister, for she likes to dress in the outfits from Egypt. Just don't go touching her or you will die by Marik and me." They look at him odd.

On the way to Malik's house, Malik sees them still looking at him odd so he said, "My family is weird, you can say. My family are the guardians to Atemu's tomb. We lived underground and only my mother and sister were allowed to leave, because of food. My mother died giving birth to me, so it was only our abusive dad, my sister, Odion, our adoptive brother, and me. When I was old enough, they dragged me to a room so I could have the Tomb Keeper's initiation carved on my back. I cried for Odion to help me, but he had to follow our laws so he could do nothing, even though he pleaded with father to do it on him instead of me. Odion was the most abused of any of us. Ishizu never got on his bad side and I never got that much. After the initiation, I was upset and blaming it on Atemu for the pain, that was when Marik finally reached me and tried to possess me in order to make me happy, and Odion appeared and had tattooed his own face to show his loyalty to me, my family, and also as a way to keep Marik from taking me over."

"I still want to get him back for that." Marik mumbled as Malik continued the story, "One day, I asked Ishizu if she could take me up here to the surface world and she was afraid of dad's wrath. I finally convinced her and I loved it up here compared to down there. When Ishizu finally got me back, we found dad, whipping Odion for helping us. He said he wanted to kill Odion and never wanted him to be part of the family and he was just a servant. Odion fell unconscious and Marik took over me."

"I had finally been able to take over Malik, and grabbed the Millennium Rod enabling me to have the rest of my soul flow into him. Ishizu tried to stop me, but I used the shadows and pinned her to the wall. I went over to the father who was yelling insults and me, or Malik, I couldn't tell. I pinned him to the wall and stabbed him to death with dagger feature on the Millennium Rod, while sending his soul to the shadows. Malik had forgiven me, a while back, because when you get sealed away in those items, you lose most of your memories, except in the pharaoh's place when he sacrificed his memories and name to seal away the evil destroying Egypt, leaving him with no memories at all and not even knowing his own name. I had very little of my memories as back in Ancient Egypt, I was know as the most psychotic of the group, even more than Bakura, as we were the terrible two who had pulled pranks ever since we what pranks were. So, by the time I had finally gotten free and was attacking Malik's father, I was about 98% insane, 2% just trying to help Malik out of what little memories I had along with having Malik's memories to rely on as well. After I was done with Malik's father, I went over to Odion, planning on doing the same thing so that I would be free from being sealed away again, but then he woke up and Malik got back control and he thought that it was his Atemu that killed his father. Anyways, if I hadn't done what I did, Malik's father would have killed Odion and punished the two of them, and they would still be stuck in that tomb." Marik explained as he saw Malik trembling slightly and he wrapped his arms around his lover to calm him down.

Uryu and Chad looked at the two with great pity while keeping a little distance between them, because Marik had killed someone. They all saw that they had made it to Malik's house. As they got to the front door, it was opened by a man as tall as Chad, deeply tanned, bald except for the ponytail on the back of the head, and a tattoo with hieroglyphics on the side of his face. Chad and him looked at each other, as if they were having a silent intimidation contest before they all entered the house. They saw a tall Egyptian woman, with long black hair, gold bands in her hair, a wise knowing face, a long Egyptian style dress, and a gold necklace around her neck, with an eye on the front. The woman said, "I am Ishizu, you have already met Odion, Malik and Marik. Odion will show you to your rooms, Uryu Ishida and Chad." They looked at her and asked, "How did you know our names?"

"She is the bearer of the Millennium Necklace, my sister 5,000 years ago, also wore it and reincarnated into her. It's powers is the ability to see the future. Trust me, once I saw her duel Seto in the Battle City tournament, and she could predict Seto's next card and move before he even drew the card and came up with a way to play it. The only reason she lost the duel is, because the Millennium Rod acted on it's own showing Seto a vision of the past, since High Priest Seto 5,000 years ago, was the previous owner of the Millennium Rod. Then, he did something no one else could expect, not even her, as he sacrificed one of the three most powerful cards in the game, so he could summon his Blue Eyes-White Dragon, why the hell would anyone sacrifice an Egyptian God monster so they could bring out a dragon. Anyways, since the necklace can't predict the future of those with Millennium items, she didn't see it coming and lost." Marik explained with an annoyed look on Ishizu's face. Uryu and Chad nodded and followed Odion to their rooms. Odion showed them their rooms and explained his past before they were called to dinner.

Back with Toshiro, Ichigo, Atemu, and the Moto family, they had finished dinner and Toshiro had taken out his laptop to give his report to the Soul Society, with every detail. Atemu was aware of this, but he didn't stop Toshiro, or use his shadow magic to get rid of the report, he just sat back and decided that if Toshiro was going to do that, then he would explain everything that happened today, with everyone that was going to meet at Seto's mansion tomorrow. When Toshiro finished the report, he saw Yugi was asleep on his bed curled up to Atemu, who was in spirit form. Atemu looked at Toshiro and said, "You know I could tell that you were giving a report on everything that happened today, to the _Soul Society_ or whatever you want to call it." Toshiro looked at him with seriousness before climbing into his sleeping bag.

"You know, from what you had described of the Soul Society, I think the afterlife is better. The afterlife is something all Egyptians know about and look forward to. It is, in a sense, paradise. You can't die at all, you never get hungry, _you get reunited with your loved ones unlike with your Soul Society_, you can just relax and be with your loved ones and friends for all eternity. Though, there is one step before one can enter the afterlife, we must go through the Judgement of the Dead, also known as The Weighing of the Heart. It takes place in The Hall of Two Truths. There sits Osiris, the Egyptian god of the dead, and we are lead to giant scales by Anubis, the Egyptian god of mummification, he has an ankh, the Egyptian symbol for eternal life, in his left hand. We must present our heart to the gods who place it on the scales against the feather of Ma'at, the Egyptian goddess of order and justice. Then Ammit, the demon devourer of the dead, waits for the result. Thoth, the moon god records the result. If the heart and the feather are in balance with each other, Thoth will say to Osiris that the heart being weighed is true and just. Then we can proceed to the afterlife in freedom and peace, but if the heart is heavier than the feather, we and the heart, will be fed to Ammit, who is part crocodile, part lion, and part hippopotamus." Atemu explained to Toshiro, who was shocked that Egyptians had to go through that in order to enter their afterlife. "And, if we fail the test on account where it had already been proven of wrongs, we get sent to the underworld, where lies Osiris, Anubis, and Seth."

Toshiro stared at him, because of the differences in the way their cultures see the afterlife. Atemu looked at the time and said, "It's getting late, we will need our rest so we can cope with everything tomorrow will bring." Toshiro nodded and they both fell asleep.

**Author's notes: That was a lot of info, and I didn't really pay attention for what happened with Malik's family, that is just from what I knew. **

**Toshiro: Different cultures have different afterlives, huh. I think this is a cliffhanger. Why do I have to sleep in Yugi's room.**

**FireWing Pegasus: So I can have 'the two hottest guys I know' both in the same room. -devilish smirk-**

**Toshiro: Why do I not like the way that sounds? Please review while I figure out what is wrong with Hashira's mind.**


	11. Chapter 11: A party at Seto's mansion

**Author's notes: Hey everyone, here is another chapter and I'm liking this story more and more every chapter.**

**Toshiro: I hate how everyone keeps dodging my questions in this story, and you are just getting happier because it means the closer you are to your word count goal and you just want to type up Hashira glomping me don't you?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Yep, and they are only dodging for the moment.**

**Toshiro: Hashira doesn't own anything, but her OC, enjoy.**

_**Dream Start:**__ Toshiro was standing by someone that looked identical to Yugi, only with different clothes. He looked over and saw the girl from his earlier dreams, Hashira, standing by someone who looked identical to Atemu, only with the clothes being different, sitting on a throne. It looked like there was a party. Someone who looked like Seto, only with different clothes and the Millennium Rod, an 5 others stood in front of them. People who looked like Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, and Joey, also stood by them, Joey lookalike standing next to the Seto lookalike. All of a sudden, a man who looked like Bakura only much more dangerous, barged into the throne room. He had short shaggy dirty grey hair, a deep tan, a double T scar right under his right red eye. He was wearing the coat of the previous pharaoh, and other than that, the only thing he was wearing was his shendyt. He had a sarcophagus with him, and he said that it was the previous pharaoh, and he demanded that the Millennium items be 'returned' to him, whatever that meant. He also said that he was Bakura's twin brother Akefia. Toshiro could feel the darkness of his spiritual pressure was darker than even Atemu's spiritual pressure, but wasn't as enormous because Toshiro could tell that Atemu wasn't fighting let alone using full strength while this thief was showing off his power or he couldn't control it. He kept talking about how the previous pharaoh had wanted to rule the world and that is why he created the Millennium items, and in order to create the items, his entire village was slaughtered. Toshiro wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not, and he personally didn't want to know. He could sense something monstrous inside the man, and it actually scared him. The man with the gold key, which Toshiro could tell was the Millennium Key, stepped forward and when the key glowed, he was thrown back. He claimed that there was a giant demon inside the man and they would need a bigger stone tablet if they want to capture it. Akefia then summoned a giant monster that looked like half human, half snake, a helmet, and wings, from his body. He called it Diabound. Toshiro watched as everyone summoned their own monsters and each got defeated. Toshiro and Hashira stepped forward, and Toshiro saw Hashira, transform into what looked like a black filly, with flames for mane, tail, and wings, red eyes, golden patch of hair in the shape of the eye of Horus, golden horn sprouting from the very center of the eye on her forehead. Toshiro focused his energy and he transformed, much to his surprise, into what looked like a fierce looking icy blue dragon with horns and a mane on the back of his head, the eye of Horus, the color silver on his blue scaly forehead, a long slender neck with blue spines running down from his neck to his tail, sharp looking claws for hands, giant bird wings with ice on the ends of his feathers, a long slender body with talons for feet, his tail long and slender like the rest of him with the shape of crescent moon on the end. They spread their wings and flew at Diabound. Diabound went to swat them away, but then they stopped, and focused their energy creating an aura around them. They focused their auras and they combined both auras into one big purple ball of magic. They then shot it at Diabound, leaving Akefia with blood coming out of his mouth. They then landed back with Yugi and Atemu, who rushed towards them as they were panting for breath. __**End Dream**_

Toshiro jerked awake panting for breath, with Atemu and Yugi looking at him curiously. The two of them got blank looks on their faces, which meant they were talking via their mind link. 'Why do I keep having these dreams? It's not like soul reapers can remember the past before they died, so these can't be memories, can they?' Toshiro questioned himself before he realized that Atemu and Yugi were looking at him funny. The blank looks disappeared, and Yugi said, "Come on Toshiro. Grandpa should have breakfast ready, I'm going to go wake up Ichigo." Yugi ran out of the room, and a few seconds later, there was a loud crash which made Atemu run out of the room and Toshiro got dressed, and then calmly walked down to breakfast. There was Atemu and Ichigo glaring each other down, Yugi trying to stop it, Ichigo backing down after looking into the blood red crimson eyes, and Solomon giving out pancakes.

When breakfast was done, Atemu and Yugi went into their room and said they were getting dressed for a meeting at Seto's 'mansion'. A few minutes later, Yugi came down in a skin tight black tanktop, skin tight blue leather pants, a blue neck belt, a blue leather jacket that looked a lot like the uniform jacket at Domino, some metal bracelet cuffs, and his Millennium Puzzle hanging from his neck by his chain. Toshiro honestly though that the way Yugi was dressed, looked like he was in a gang. Atemu's spirit manifested, and he was wearing the exact same clothes as Yugi, only his jacket was hanging from his shoulders like some sort of cape, and the puzzle wasn't around his neck. Toshiro decided he would get dressed too, and picked out a blue shirt with a design of an ice dragon on it, and some blue pants.

After they were done, they exited the game shop and saw another limo. Atemu and Yugi went into the limo, beckoning for Ichigo and Toshiro to follow. The limo drove off and arrived at a huge mansion, where there were a couple limos also at the mansion. They got out of the limo and went through the doors. They happened to be the last ones to arrive as a speaker announced that _The Kings of Games had arrived_. Everyone looked at Atemu and Yugi and Seto came over and said, "So you decided to show up." "I came for meeting everyone one of my friends that Yugi and I made during our adventures." Atemu said with narrow eyes while Seto just scoffed.

Ichigo and Toshiro found, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu, by the snack table and Ichigo asked, "So anyone got a clue about this party?" "Joey said something about it being 'The one year anniversary of Atemu and Yugi's Ceremonial Duel', whatever that means." Orihime informed as she scratched the back of her head. All of a sudden, a woman who did nothing but remind Toshiro of Rangiku, came over to the group and said, "Hey, I didn't know the pharaoh and Yugi made some new friends." "Who are you and why do remind me of one woman I know?" Toshiro asked really hoping that she was nothing like Rangiku. The woman looked at Toshiro, her eyes widened and she looked at him closely before she said, "The name is Mai Valentine, my past life was Yugi's cousin, and I was the empress of Japan, since he was betrothed to Atemu and had to live in Egypt with him. What are your names?" Toshiro said, "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, dense orange hair is Ichigo Kurosaki, girl with boobs almost as big as yours is Orihime Inoue, short black hair is Rukia Kuchiki, giant quiet japanese/mexican is Yasutora Sado, you can call him Chad, and blue hair and glasses is Uryu Ishida." "Nice to meet you. Toshiro, you must be the one Valon was telling me about when he said that he had found 'the one who can bring that beauty back from her torture, love.' I didn't think he was telling the truth." Mai said as she looked at where 3 biker guys, including Valon, were standing, "Valon, bring Raphael and Alister over here, they need to see 'him'." The guys come over and the ones with Valon have their eyes widen. Toshiro and the two introduce each other and they all give him weird looks.

Toshiro attempts to find Atemu and he runs into a tall man with long silver hair, and amber eyes. He turns around and says, "Ah, you must be Toshiro-boy, Yugi-boy and Atemu-boy have told me soo much about you. I am Maximillion Pegasus, I am also the creator of the Duel Monsters game, and the CEO of Industrial Illusions. Yugi-boy and Atemu-boy mentioned that you don't have a dueling deck so when I get back, I'll mail you a deck of 40 cards. Bye-bye." He went off on his own while Toshiro wondered if he was high. Toshiro walked by a fish tank and stopped when he saw a guy wearing a swimsuit as if it was normal clothes along with a sailor's vest, Toshiro thought, he had wild blue hair held in a hair band that matched his vest, a spear in his hands, blue eyes, and a scar on his jaw. He was standing by the fish tank looking like he was gonna eat the fish and kept saying that he was Mako Tsunami and he was gonna eat them and how the ocean said so. Toshiro moved right along thinking to himself that Mako was a freaky fish guy.

Toshiro walked along and saw two women that didn't look happy. They got one look at him and the one with blue eyes and brown hair said, "Hey you!" Toshiro turned towards them and saw they were beyond not happy. "Looks like without your girlfriend, you are lost. You little freak." The one with long black hair, tied in buns, and brown eyes said with a laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about, who are you?" Toshiro asked, actually wondering what they were talking about. "Ah, look Vivian, he doesn't remember his past. He probably doesn't even remember what we were told about what happened to his freak of a girlfriend." Brown hair said with even more of a laugh. "Yeah Tea, he probably doesn't even remember what he is, a freak among us humans." Vivian laughed. All of a sudden, Atemu came out of no where with Seto and asked, "What are you two women doing here? we never invited you." The two girls rushed over to him, much to his annoyance, and Tea said, "Oh Atemu, the little freak was yelling at us again. Make him go away like his girlfriend." Atemu and Seto's eyes narrow and darken and Atemu says, "Get the hell off me and get out of the mansion." They look at him like he's crazy and Seto presses a button on his jacket which is a small communicator and he says, "Yeah, we'll need security over her. The wenches are messing with my rival again." Security came over and removed the two women from the building.

"Hey Atemu, I was looking for you." Toshiro said as the girls were removed. "Yeah, why?" Atemu asked with his narrowed eyes suspecting something wrong. "Well, my friends and I met Mai Valentine, and she said that Valon said something about someone who is here that can free that girl you were talking about, and she said that I must be what Valon meant. What were they talking about?" Atemu and Seto freeze and Atemu asked, "Seto, can you go talk to Mai and Valon, while I deal with this." Not hearing an answer, Atemu looked at Seto, only he find him, not there. "So will you answer me and not dodge the question?" Toshiro asked impatiently. "I uh, don't have an answer at the moment. Hey, I can hear Yugi calling." Atemu asked like Joey when he is asked a question and he is losing focus and a duel. "I don't hear him calling." Toshiro said in order to keep Atemu from getting away easily. "I hear him, because I have a mind link with Yugi. It came from us being bonded when the puzzle was solved, so we can have a conversation and no one will know. He is calling me right now, so I gotta go." Atemu said as he ran off.

Toshiro walks around for a while trying to find out some answers, until Ichigo came over and said, "Hey Toshiro, Yugi said that we should go to Rukia and Orihime's room while they give an announcement that they don't want us to hear. I wonder why." "Fine, but they should tell me what's going on after." Toshiro said with a scoff. They met up with Uryu, Chad, Rukia, and Orihime and the two girls lead everyone to their room using the map Joey gave them.

As Yugi sees them all leave he says to Atemu, _/Yami, they left, you can give the announcement with Seto now./ \Alright Hikari, thank you. I really don't want Toshiro to know yet, until the time is just right, come find me. I'm over with Joey watching Mako try to spear the fish in the fish tank.\ /Okay Yami, I love you./ \Love you Hikari.\_ Yugi heads over to the fish tank in time to stop Mako from spearing the Nile Perch and the Koi. Atemu and Yugi walk over to Seto and nod and they begin the announcement. "Everyone, we have an announcement to make." Everyone looks up at the Kings of Games and Seto for the announcement.

"Everyone, Toshiro is back. Which means that soon, Hashira will be free once more." Cheers could be heard from the crowd. "Ryou, Bakura can you two come here please." The two mentioned come up to Atemu and he says, "I order for this to work, we will need to somehow capture Akefia in chains and put him up, sacrificial style, at the place where Toshiro died and Hashira was sealed away." "Finally we can get rid of him, he try to kill us, and I'm his own twin brother and he killed me and sealed me away. I am so treating this as revenge." Bakura said with a devilish grin as Ryou shook his head and cheers from those who hated Akefia rose from the crowd. "Guys there is something I need to tell you all about Toshiro and his 'new' friends, that can change everything." Atemu said before he began explaining everything that Toshiro had told him. Hey, Toshiro gives a report on everything that had happened and said yesterday, this is a revenge in a way that will help everyone.

"And that is everything that happened yesterday and everything that was told to us." Atemu concluded, with Joey, Seto, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, and Yugi. After the announcement, whispers could be heard from the crowd. "Everyone, there is also news." Atemu said as everyone turned to him. "Seto knows how to bring back Hashira." Seto stepped forward and said, "After the battle with Zork, I ruled as pharaoh for Atemu and Joey sat by my side. The new priests and I used our powers and the ghosts of Kul Elna and wrote a prophecy that will tell of Hashira being freed from the shadows. _5,000 years into the future, when Thoth blocks the rays of Ra, the dragon of ice will come back to where he died, in search of his heart. He will offer up the one who sealed away his heart causing his death. He will find the heart given to him by the one who holds his heart. He will place that heart on the very spot of his death and her imprisonment and he will shed blood on the ground in the shape of Horus' eye. The unicorn of flames will rise once again and kill the one who brought hell to Egypt._ That is the prophecy that was recorded on a stone slab we placed in the Kul Elna."

**Author's notes: And I'm stopping it there.**

**Toshiro: Why? Seto was explaining things and you interrupted him. -Angry CEO enters with Mokuba-**

**Seto: Why the Hell did you cut me off and why the hell did you make me think that ghosts and stuff are real in this story?!**

**FireWing Pegasus: Cuz A) It's needed for my story and B) Cuz I want to torment you.**

**Toshiro and Mokuba: Burn!**

**Seto: I hate you so much.**

**Mokuba: Please review and give me chocolate.**

**Toshiro: That's my line.**

**Seto: No Mokuba, I don't need you acting like your Season 0 or the early manga chapters version of you!**

**Toshiro: Can you take your brother away before I kill him for stealing my line?**


	12. Chapter 12: Info and a song?

**Author's notes: This chapter will be short, but it will be worth it as I put my first song in a story, it fits perfectly.**

**Toshiro: I think I'll start reading this chapter. -starts to read chapter-**

**FireWing Pegasus: Not before you do the disclaimer Drago-Shiro.**

**Toshiro: -not taking eyes off of screen- Hashira owns nothing but her OC, enjoy the story.**

Everyone's eyes widened as they realized what it meant. "The prophecy was made 5,000 years ago, and since Thoth is the moon god and Ra is the sun god, the moon covering the sun would be a solar eclipse. The dragon of ice is obviously Toshiro, Hashira is the one who holds his heart, and the place he died is in Kul Elna. Akefia must be the 'one who sealed his heart away causing his death' and the 'one who brought hell to Egypt'. The heart mentioned must be their lockets that they gave each other. He must place Hashira's on the very spot where it happened and somehow spill his blood and draw out the eye of Horus, and the Hashira, the unicorn of flames, will be free and we won't ever have to deal with Akefia again." Yugi deciphered from the prophecy. "Ra, Atemu, you and Yugi are the true puzzle genius'." Joey said with a scratch to the back of his head. "Of course, Yugi had to be a puzzle genius to solve the puzzle and back when Yugi and I shared a body instead of me using a separate body, they didn't call us the King of Games for our looks." Atemu said as Seto mumbled, "Showoff." "I think it's time we let them back in here, don't you think Yami?" Yugi asked with his irresistible puppy dog eyes. Atemu got one good look at the giant baby panda/puppy dog amethyst eyes and melted. "Sure Hikari, anything for you. Though your innocent eyes can be as evil as Akefia when you do that." Atemu said as he laid a kiss on Yugi's forehead. Yugi giggled as Ryou went to fetch everyone.

Ryou ran down the hall with Bakura and found the room. They entered and saw everyone were looking bored. "You can come back to the party now." Ryou said timidly. "So are you gonna tell us about what that announcement was about?" Toshiro asked with narrow eyes. Bakura glared at him and said, "The _Pharaoh_ will tell you when he is ready, don't try and intimidate my Hikari to get the answers." "Isn't Hikari, japanese for light?" Ichigo asked. "Yes, as Yami means dark, darkness and shadow, Hikari means light. We all use them as our nicknames for each other, mostly Yugi, because back when the pharaoh didn't remember his past let alone his own name, since he had Yugi's memories as the only thing he could rely on, he thought that Yami was his name, the rest of us could at least remember our names. Yugi always called him Yami, and when he found out his real name was Atemu, Yugi never got out of the habit. Marik occasionally even calls Malik, Pretty-Hikari and Malik-Pretty, that guy is more insane than me and that's saying something." Bakura explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We should get back to the party." Ryou said as everyone nodded. They left the room, with Toshiro throwing suspicious glances at the two albinos. He knew they were hiding something, he just didn't know what.

They entered the room and Toshiro felt glances and stares as he walked over to the snack table. He noticed the type of food was egyptian and japanese style, the egyptian part were Scarab beetles and dates, with Nile Perch and chicken, the japanese part were watermelons, rice, chicken, steak, and some fresh fish. Toshiro looked at the Nile Perch and chicken and for a minute or two, he couldn't tell what tasted better, the Nile Perch and chicken, or the rice and watermelons. Toshiro decided that he would have a mixture of both and when he bit into the Nile Perch and the chicken, to him, it tasted better than watermelons, and a taste of familiarity like he had eaten it his whole life, even though it was his first time trying it. Suddenly, Joey's voice came over the speaker saying that they were going to play an american song for this party. He said it was called Time of Dying by 3 Days Grace.

**Time of dying**

**On the ground I lay**

**Motionless in pain**

**I can see my life flashing before my eyes**

**Did I fall asleep?**

**Is this all a dream**

**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**

Toshiro thought about what the lyrics had said and thought that it actually sounded like a way of dying in battle.

**I will not die (I will not die)**

**I will survive**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**I feel alive, when you're beside me**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**In my time of dying**

Toshiro said the lyrics over in his head and realized that it reminded him of how the others said that 'the one who can free her from her imprisonment had arrived' and he also thought about how they said that when she was sealed away, her lover had seen her and he died of a heart attack in battle.

**On this bed I lay**

**Losing everything**

**I can see my life passing me by**

**Was it all too much**

**Or just not enough**

**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**

**I will not die (I will not die)**

**I will survive**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**I feel alive, when you're beside me**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**In my time of dying**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**I feel alive, when you're beside me**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**In my time of dying**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**I will not die, when you're beside me**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**In my time of dying**

Cheers from the crowd could be heard as the song ended and it seemed everyone, but Toshiro and his friends, knew what the song meant.

Soon the party ended and everyone returned home. Toshiro was so tired he just typed his report and fell asleep at Yugi's desk. Atemu, who still had a body, looked at the calendar and then at where the sun and moon were in the sky and he realized that if they wanted to free Hashira, they would have to leave tomorrow. He saw as Yugi went to sleep and made some calls to his friends, all of them being cranky when they woke up, but when he told them to look at a calendar and the alignment of the sun and moon, they weren't cranky anymore. It was decided that Seto was going to fly everyone out on his private Jet, especially the Ishtar's as they grew up in Egypt and know their way back to Kul Elna. Atemu looked and saw that Toshiro had already finished typing and sending his report and he noticed that Toshiro had fallen asleep at Yugi's desk. He could chuckle of the memories of back when he was stuck in the puzzle and he would watch Yugi try to solve the puzzle as he grew from a cute little 8 year old to a 16 year old who still looked like he belonged in elementary school. The pharaoh put a blanket on Toshiro and he whispered, "Get some sleep, there will be a big day tomorrow, we will help you save her, if it's the last thing we ever do."

**Author's notes: For the record, I don't own Time of Dying, 3 Days Grace does.**

**Toshiro: I now see how the song fits. Why was Atemu whispering in my ear like a stalker?**

**FireWing Pegasus: You may not remember your past, but your subconscious does, so he was trying to tell you the good news.**

**Toshiro: Okay, Please review if you like the song.**


	13. Chapter 13: Lots of info, sleepy dragon?

**Author's notes: Here I am with chapter 13.**

**Toshiro: Yeah, when will this story have you re-enter other than the dreams and that one message that you never bothered to have me hear again?**

**FireWing Pegasus: In another chapter. Toshiro the disclaimer if you will.**

**Toshiro: Hashira doesn't own anything but her OC, enjoy the chapter.**

_**Dream Start:**__ Toshiro knew something was wrong when Hashira left for her home. He decided to follow her. After a while of searching, he heard a deathly scream of pure agony followed by a terrifying scream of pure hatred, that reminded him of the time Momo was in great mental distress and attacked him, thinking he had killed Sosuke Aizen. He saw the evil man from his previous dream, the one called Akefia. He was laughing before he disappeared. He ran faster and came to what he thought was a horse ranch only macabre. He saw flames everywhere, he looked at the ground and saw dead and dying horses. He somehow could hear the pleas, but he was focused on something else. He nose twitched, and he turned around and saw the girl, Hashira, collapsed on the ground, blank eyes with tears pouring down her face. Right next to her was a beautiful all red mare, covering in wounds with her mane and tail slightly catching fire. He stumbled over to Hashira and saw that though she was still alive, she was petrified out of fear and her eyes looked like either she had died or she had been mentally raped. He went to his dragon form, which surprised him, and he picked up her body. He hugged her close to him and let out a roar of revenge, before spreading his wings and flying away from the deathly site.__**:End Dream**_

Atemu woke up to see the Toshiro was in a cold sweat on his face and was make mumbling noises that sounded like he was calling out for someone to not leave him. Atemu looked at him with pity and manifested. He walked over to Toshiro and put a hand on his shoulder. He knew that the dreams he was experiencing are actually memories and whether he chooses to believe them or not is up to him. Toshiro woke up to the touch and saw Atemu standing over him. "What were you dreaming about?" Atemu asked/commanded. That feeling overwhelmed Toshiro and he said, "I saw a man, short shaggy dirty grey hair, red eyes, a double T scar. His laugh was pure evil. I was wandering toward where there was a lot of fire. I looked at the ground and saw dead and dying horses. It was really macabre. I turned around and saw a girl, who looked like the one you described, only around her neck was a locket made of sapphire, turquoise and diamonds, it was partly opened and I thought I saw a tiny picture of me. There was a red mare next to her covered in wounds and slightly catching fire. Her eyes, were disturbing, and I somehow turned into a dragon, roared, and flew away with her in my arms. I've been having weird dreams that I don't get for a while now. Don't tell me, you know what they mean." "Okay, I know what they mean, but I won't tell you." Atemu said as he went to wake up Yugi.

"We have a big day today, we have to go to Egypt today. Seto had already made the arrangements. We are going with the Ishtar's to their homeland of Egypt, and we will head to Kul Elna, and try to revive dear Hashira. You and your friends are coming too, cuz my friends are coming too." He said as they got ready. "Why?" Toshiro asked like he was crazy. "We will tell you when we are on our way." Atemu said as he helped Yugi pack some clothes for the desert heat, before yugi went down to tell Solomon and Atemu went through Toshiro's clothes to see which clothes are best for the desert heat. "You will die of heat exhaustion in these clothes, when we get to Egypt, you and maybe your friends, will need new clothes." Atemu said while Toshiro continued to look like he is crazy. Yugi went and got Ichigo ready and explained they were going to Egypt and soon Ichigo was ready.

They went in front of the shop and a limo arrived. They stepped in the limo with their stuff and the limo driver headed to Kaiba Corp. When they arrived, they saw the albino lovers, Seto and Joey, Rukia and Orihime, Marik and Malik, Chad and Uryu, and Ishizu and Odion, who Toshiro hadn't met yet. The woman placed a hand to her necklace and said, "Mr. Kurosaki, Mr. Hitsugaya, we have been waiting for you and the pharaoh and his lover to arrive." She bowed to Toshiro, after bowing to Atemu and Yugi. Toshiro looked at Odion and he thought that he was an Egyptian version of Chad, only bald except for a pony tail on the back of his head, and the whole side of his face is covered in Egyptian hieroglyphics for tattoos. Odion bowed to him, which Toshiro thought was weird, but he just wrote it off as some Egyptian custom.

"So is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Toshiro asked impatiently. The woman said, "My name is Ishizu Ishtar, Malik is my younger brother, Odion is our adoptive older brother. I am the director of the Ancient Egypt exhibit here at the Domino Museum. I am also the Secretary General of the Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities. Follow me, since the pharaoh obviously wants me to tell you what you need to know, I will tell you what you must learn. My Millennium Necklace can see into the past and future. I know that you have fought many battles Toshiro, and opened yourself up to someone, who has the Ka, Inferno Phoenix." Toshiro looked at her like she was crazy and everyone followed her as they went into the limo, to the museum.

They got to the museum, and everyone followed her inside. They made it to the Ancient Egypt exhibit. Ishizu went down stairs into another room, that is not part of the exhibit, and everyone followed her. Odion turned on the lights and saw a giant rock. It had pictures on it of a girl and a boy, they looked nearly identical except, one was a girl and one was a boy. They were playing with each other at an oasis, in one picture, and racing along the Nile in another. One picture has a magician and two creatures in it: A fearsome dragon, and a flaming pegasus. The girl was with the pegasus and the boy was with the dragon. In another picture the magician and the creatures are in the background, as the girl and boy have wings, slightly different hairstyles, the boy's ears look like the ears of an elf, the girl's ears are pointed and are on top of her head. On their foreheads is the eye of Horus and the have sais in their hands.

The next picture has people that look like, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Seto, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Yugi, and Atemu, along with the girl and boy. They are all having fun at an oasis. The last picture shows something horrible; they are at a village, ghosts are swarming all over the place, the Ryou and Malik look a likes are dead, an evil looking version of Bakura is laughing as it looks like the girl is getting sucked away by shadows, and the boy is clutching his chest as if he was having a heart attack.

"What is this?" Toshiro asked slightly shaky as he is reminded of his dreams. "You and your friends, look closer at the boy that is always with the girl. They all take a closer look and realize the boy has, light spiky hair with a bang covering his left eye, and his eyes look like the eyes of a dragon. They realize that the boy is identical to Toshiro. "Who is that?" Toshiro asked a little shaky. "That was you, before you died. Toshiro, son of Blizzard Dragon." Ishizu said as she bowed. Toshiro faints from what he had to take in, and Ichigo said, "What was he?" "Half shadow creature on his father's side, his father was a Blizzard Dragon. Strong, regal, majestic, proud of his son. His mother was a Komodo Dragon, Komodos had been given to the Japanese Emperor as a gift from Indonesia, and well Blizzard Dragon had him with one of the Komodos. He was a rare half shadow creature. Their magic allowed them to take on 4 forms: the form of his birth, a young Komodo dragon, with icy blue body, turquoise eyes and silver claws, and eye scales on his forehead, his shadow creature form, a fierce looking icy blue dragon with horns and a mane on the back of his head, the eye of Horus, the color silver on his blue scaly forehead, a long slender neck with blue spines running down from his neck to his tail, sharp looking claws for hands, giant bird wings with ice on the ends of his feathers, a long slender body with talons for feet, his tail long and slender like the rest of him with the shape of crescent moon on the end, his human form, which you already see him in though in Ancient Egypt he wore, a simple blue shendyt held to the waste by a blue sash trimmed in silver, a white tunic trimmed in silver, silver arm and leg bands so close you would think it's armor, silver ankh earrings, and simple blue sandals trimmed in white, and his human form with his shadow powers activated, he sprouts wings made of ice, but still moveable on his back, his ears become pointed and went horizontal on his head, like an elf, the eye of Horus starts glowing on his forehead, and his spiky ice colored hair becomes more like a course mane." Ishizu exclaimed as Ichigo and his friends looked at Toshiro, amazed that he wasn't human, or a normal soul reaper, but something else entirely and he held so much power.

Ichigo looked at the last picture on the giant rock, and asked, "What exactly happened in that picture, how did he die?" Atemu stepped forward and said, "I can answer your question as I was there and it is so painful, it is like it happened only yesterday. The ghosts of Kul Elna blamed me for the their deaths, even though it was my uncle and Seto's dad, who sacrificed them in order to forge the Millennium items. They made sure that the only survivor of Kul Elna, other than Bakura, would carry out their revenge. Akefia had already killed Bakura, sealing his soul in the ring, and had just killed Ryou and Malik in battle. Hashira, the girl in that picture, had a kind, but unstable heart at that time. She had already witnessed Akefia kill her mother, Bakura, Ryou, and Malik right in front of her, all she wanted was revenge. Everyone during that time, knew that Toshiro and her had a crush on each other and the two never even realized it. Hashira must have begun to realize her love and wanted nothing more than to keep Akefia from killing Toshiro too, because she charged at Akefia screaming bloody murder at him, before the shadows came out of no where along with the ghosts, and they were being controlled by him. She struggled with tears escaping her eyes, as she was slowly and painfully sent to the shadow realm. As Toshiro watched it happen, his eyes were wide with tears starting to fall too, before he collapsed on the ground with his hands clutching where his heart is, screaming in pain. Isis, who reincarnated into Ishizu, rushed over to him trying to figure out what wrong, before she said that his heart was killing himself, in other words, he was having a heart attack. And since we didn't have the machines of today or anything, except for Isis, who was the palace healer, he couldn't be saved. We went over to Toshiro and felt him go completely limp with no pulse. The locket Hashira had given to him before the whole mess with Akefia started, broke away from his neck. We decided to leave his body there as a marker for the day that Hashira would be set free, and his soul would come back to us."

Ichigo and his friends, once again looked at Toshiro, but this time, out of pure pity and sympathy. "Do not worry for them, after the battle with Zork, a prophecy was made so that everyone shall know of their inevitable return. The stone is in Kul Elna, and was made by High Priest Seto, who had become Pharaoh Seto after Atemu died during the battle, himself." Ishizu said with hope in her eyes. "The prophecy states: _5,000 years into the future, when Thoth blocks the rays of Ra, the dragon of ice will come back to where he died, in search of his heart. He will offer up the one who sealed away his heart causing his death. He will find the heart given to him by the one who holds his heart. He will place that heart on the very spot of his death and her imprisonment and he will shed blood on the ground in the shape of Horus' eye. The unicorn of flames will rise once again and kill the one who brought hell to Egypt._" Seto said with slight amount of pride.

"What does that mean?" Ichigo being Mr. Dense decided to ask. "I'll give my best interpretation of it: The prophecy was made 5,000 years ago, and since Thoth is the moon god and Ra is the sun god, the moon covering the sun would be a solar eclipse. The dragon of ice is obviously Toshiro, Hashira is the one who holds his heart, and the place he died is in Kul Elna. Akefia must be the 'one who sealed his heart away causing his death' and the 'one who brought hell to Egypt'. The heart mentioned must be their lockets that they gave each other. He must place Hashira's on the very spot where it happened and somehow spill his blood and draw out the eye of Horus, and the Hashira, the unicorn of flames, will be free and we won't ever have to deal with Akefia again." Yugi said as Atemu chuckled.

Ichigo and his friends stared wide eyed at the two of them and Joey said, "Atemu and Yugi are our puzzle geniuses in the group. Yugi better be since it took him 8 freaking years to solve the Millennium Puzzle which hadn't been solved in 5,000 years. And Atemu was the best gamer in the palace before Yugi came along." "Yes, I remember you making the comment, 'The apocalypse will come before Yugi loses a game, and technically with Akefia summoning Zork, the apocalypse came and Yugi has yet to lose a 'fair game'. First time lose: Pegasus set up a time limit, Second lose: Seto threatened to kill himself if he lost, Third time: Atemu used a card that steals the soul of the losing player and feeds on the player's, who played the card, inner darkness, he became rash in his decisions resulting in Yugi sacrificed his soul so that he can stay and free everyone." Ryou said as Bakura chuckled.

**Author's notes: I'm ending it there.**

**Toshiro: Why do you like to torment the readers?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Because I want to.**

**Toshiro: Why am I unconscious?**

**FireWing Pegasus: You'll wake up soon, my little main character.**

**Toshiro: I like the sound of that. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14: A trip and knowledge?

**Author's notes: I am back and getting some ground rules set up.**

**Toshiro: What happened, my love.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Oh, my parents found out so now they won't let me PM anyone or else I will have my computer taken away. Which means that all my work on here will come to a very slow and restricted halt.**

**Toshiro: Don't worry, you are smart enough to not do that. You must keep writing, all your reviewers want you too.**

**FireWing Pegasus: If only I had a lot of reviewers.**

**Toshiro: She does not own anything, but her OC. Please enjoy the chapter while I try and comfort her.**

Toshiro began to wake up, wondering what had happened, and everyone explained everything to him again. This time, they were able to keep him from fainting, but he looked mildly scared of what he was. He is still shaken up a few minutes later, when everyone hears a cry for help, "To...shi...ro...wh...ere..are...you...I...ne...ed ...you...hel...p...me...please...To...shi...ro...w h...ere...are...you...I...ne...ed...you." Everyone is startled before Yugi and his friends get fallen faces, full of pity and grief. "Was that Hashira?" Ichigo asked with slight pity. "Yes." Yugi and his friends said at the exact same time. "What is wrong with her? She sounds weak and in pain." Toshiro asked with his heart feeling great pain.

"She is in the shadow realm. Think H.P. Lovecraft's version of Hell and then think worse. It is a world of pure darkness and shadows. 5,000 years ago, it is where we sent criminals who truly deserve it. It is a space where you will never age, all into eternity. Where you will be tortured into the ends of time. It is something, no one should deserve. 5,000 years ago, we even played deadly shadow games in there and the loser has their soul fed to the shadows. She is in great pain. The two of you have equal strength in battle and power. She is probably only able to contact you, because you must've gotten stronger since 5,000 years ago." Atemu said with great pity.

Ishizu touched her necklace and said, "Yes he has. He is the youngest soul reaper to attain a BANKAI, little do they know he is probably the oldest, he had to battle a great evil who was able to defeat him in one swing of the sword, he fought against people, who were what you would call vampires, only they were call bounts, he fought against powerful minions of the one who nearly killed him, he fought against even more powerful minions, before finally fighting him again and having his arm and foot sliced off in one swing, after the battle, he went to get stronger by training alone in a cave focusing his powers over ice. Hashira has been getting stronger, but only to the point of communication." Everyone looked at her odd, and Ichigo and his friends all remembered those battles. "HE WHAT?!" Atemu and his friends all yelled, quite shocked at the fact that Toshiro nearly died, multiple times.

"I'm a captain level soul reaper, it's either I fight someone strong or I get stuck doing a mountain of paperwork taller than me, because my lazy lieutenant is too drunk or is partying or drinking or is somewhere else when she should be doing her work." Toshiro complained as Seto put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I know how you feel, running a company is not the most fun thing in the world. Sometimes I have to single handedly bring Kaiba Corp off the brink of bankruptcy, and the only ones I consider strong enough for me to fight and hone my skills as a duelist, are Yugi and Atemu, it used to be mostly Atemu and I'd call him Yugi, since I didn't believe in magic or ghosts, but then when I saw the Ceremonial battle and saw the light shining on Yugi, his shadow splitting into two shadows and then Atemu split from Yugi, I then believed that something was up. Then when Yugi was able to beat the guy, I have been trying to defeat, ever since he used 'Exodia the forbidden one' on me, I considered both to be my rivals. Though, having to do paperwork is even worse than being blasted by Exodia and receiving a Mind Crush right after."

"Thanks for the advice." Toshiro said. "So, what does your lieutenant look like?" Joey asked, his mind wandering back to the days, before he fell in love with Seto, and he would watch porn. "Just like that Mai Valentine girl, only more of a redhead, longer hair and slightly more curlier hair, she has the same voice for some unknown reason, even more revealing her chest which I think is bigger than the Mai Valentine, she has a dimple right by her mouth, and she has pale blue eyes." Toshiro said with annoyance, while Joey's mind started to wander. Seto noticed it and grabbed Joey, and the blond came back to reality. "She get really annoying when she jerks awake, when I'm trying to wake her up from the couch, and her boob comes straight to my face and I'm knocked back into a wall. Those things are evil and I don't want anything to do with them. It just hurts, my neck, my head, and my back." Toshiro complained more as Seto had to kiss Joey to keep his mind from wandering. "He's right, during the fight with Aizen's henchmen, Toshiro, Rangiku, his lieutenant, and a few other guys I know, came to me for help and stuff, and when I asked about where they were going to stay, Rangiku tried to seduce me in an attempt to get me to let them stay at my house. The other guys were also scared when she tried to unbutton her shirt." Ichigo said as Toshiro nodded.

Ishizu tapped her necklace and said, "If we want to fulfill the prophecy, we should probably leave to the airport now." Atemu and his friends all checked the time and they all headed out to the limos. The limos took them to the airport and they all boarded the plane that would take them to Cairo.

As soon as Toshiro took one step outside, he looked like he was sweating to death. "Man, it's hot out here." He complained as he stepped back inside. "Stop complaining like that one time we were all at the beach." Ichigo said. "What happened?" Yugi asked as Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Malik all enjoyed being back in their homeland. "Oh, the woman's soul reaper association and my friends were all at the beach. When Rukia's captain fainted from heat exhaustion, he has tuberculosis, you can't blame him for fainting when he rarely gets sunshine, the others and me went to the snack bar and Uryu, Chad, and Orihime were working there. When we said that we needed ice, Orihime called, 'Wake up Toshiro.' and we see that he was sleeping by a bench and he was complaining about how he told him not to go overboard. When I asked him why he wasn't on the beach he said and I quote, 'I'm not too big on all that sunshine and heat.' and I was getting shivers, because he is just like his zanpakuto, Hyourinmaru. Orihime said that when he saw the snack bar that he said that he would help make ice with Hyourinmaru. FYI, it is a Japanese dragon made from ice." Ichigo said as Toshiro was trying to avoid being out in the heat.

"Funny, that is the same thing he said, back when we first brought him to Egypt after a trip to Japan, he spent the most of his time in Komodo form in order to get used to the heat, though Hashira loved heat, a lot more than the cold, and she was riding on Toshiro's back, because they were young, back when that happened." Atemu said with a chuckle as a car pulled up with Odion driving. Ichigo and Joey had to drag Toshiro away as he was sweating from the heat and was trying to make a desperate attempt to get back to where it was cooler. They got him in the car, and Toshiro was quite content with staying in the car as it was a cooler temperature than outside. They drove along the Nile, because it was the best way to find the right path to go.

Near the Nile, was what looked like the ruins of a palace and city. Everyone hoped out with a reluctant Toshiro. Ishizu touched her necklace and shadow magic went through the air and everyone saw an illusion of what the palace once looked like. They all walked to the front of the palace and went through the area of where the gates once were. Atemu was leading ahead and they entered a space which was all too familiar for Yugi and his friends. They walked and sat on what would normally be crumbled rocks, but to everyone's eyes, they were seats. They were in the Throne Room.

"Well pharaoh, how does it feel to be back on the throne after 5,000 years?" Bakura asked with a chuckle. "It feels good." He said as Ishizu's shadow magic went around again and changed everyone's clothes, including Toshiro, excluding Ichigo and his gang. The clothes were all ancient Egyptian. Ichigo looked at Toshiro and laughed. Toshiro looked down and saw, he was wearing, what he thought was a skirt. He ran behind a rock to hide. "Toshiro, you do know that everyone in these clothes, excluding Seto because he is wearing a robe, is wearing these shendyt too." Atemu said as Toshiro saw the skirts. "Yeah, pants weren't invented during our time." Marik said with a chuckle. Toshiro looked at what he was wearing. A simple blue shendyt held to the waste by a blue sash trimmed in silver, a white tunic trimmed in silver, silver arm and leg bands so close you would think it's armor, silver ankh earrings, and simple blue sandals trimmed in white. Uryu was thinking that those colors matched him perfectly, and was interested by the fabric. "Well, since we are in my court, will someone volunteer to show Toshiro where his room once stood?" Atemu asked jokingly as Ryou said, "I'll do it." He nodded and Ryou lead Toshiro and his friends to what was once a room. Ishizu's magic spread and everyone found themselves in a room with a king-sized bed with sapphire trimmed in silver curtains, silver trimmed in sapphire blankets, and turquoise pillows.

There were Japanese style portraits on wall of Toshiro and the girl with flame colored hair. She was wearing a simple red skirt held to the waste by a red sash trimmed in gold, a black tunic trimmed in gold, gold arm and leg bands so close together you would think it's armor, gold ankh earrings, and simple red sandals trimmed in black. They were playing with each other with the ferocious dragon and majestic pegasus in the background. Seto came into the room, with his laptop and pulled up images of two duel monster cards. "They are FireWing Pegasus and Blizzard Dragon." Seto said as he showed the images of what the cards looked like. He pulled up a big picture of Blizzard Dragon, turned to Toshiro and said, "Toshiro, this is your father." "Did you just quote Star Wars?" Ichigo asked as all heads turned to him. Toshiro stared at the picture in disbelief at how much it looked like his Hyourinmaru.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a card. He said, "Pegasus told me to give this to you." He revealed the card to be the same one on the screen. Toshiro touches the card and it glows. The bright light consumes the room and everyone enters the room, knowing what is happening. Ishizu's magic gets rid of all illusions so only the card and everyone is there. The light fades and everyone sees the dragon that is in the picture and on the card. A giant blue dragon with bat wings, snake like neck, long tail, four legs with talons, long horns on it's head, and is staring at Toshiro.

**Author's notes: I am ending it here, so that it will create the suspense of what will happen with Toshiro.**

**Toshiro: There is a freaking dragon in front of me. I am probably scared to death right now!**

**FireWing Pegasus: 1) That is your father in my stories, and 2) you are already dead, you can't die of fright.**

**Toshiro: And now you have learn't sass and how to be a smart aleck. Please review if you don't want my father will eat me.**


	15. Chapter 15: A battle and stories?

**Author's notes: I am liking this chapter, because of certain things that happen.**

**Toshiro: You get freed and we make love?**

**FireWing Pegasus: -blushes- No. Get your mind out of the gutter Drago-Shiro!**

**Toshiro: I was just hoping it.**

**FireWing Pegasus: I can't tell you, because that would be spoilers to the audience.**

**Toshiro: Oh, Hashira does not own anything, except her OC. Enjoy the chapter.**

Suddenly, the dragon tackles him to the floor and is licking him. He gets off Toshiro and roars, though everyone understands what it is saying, "Son, I have missed you, my spirit has been looking all over for you, when I heard what had happened, I was hoping that you would reincarnate and come back and now you are finally here. You smell different." He sniffed Toshiro and could smell that something was wrong. "Father of Toshiro." Atemu said as Blizzard Dragon saw him and bowed down. "My king, it seems that you are free. I did not realize you were here." He roared as Atemu said, "Rise, and follow me, you need to learn what your son had told me." Blizzard Dragon followed him out of the room.

A few minutes later, Atemu and Blizzard Dragon came back into the room, and the dragon looked like he had been crying. "You are dead?" Blizzard Dragon roared and Toshiro looked distant. Rukia looked at Toshiro, who nodded, and she pulled on a red glove with the symbol of a flaming skull and slapped her hand on Toshiro's back. His soul came out of his body, leaving his body on the ground and him wearing a black kimono, white haori, simple Japanese socks and sandals, a green sash with the symbol of a star, with a long Japanese sword on his back, the sword guard as an ice lotus. Everyone looked at him, with sadness and surprise. They all could see him in soul reaper form as the humans had spiritual pressure, the spirits were spirits even though they had bodies, and the dragon because he was a spirit/animal, so he could see his son. "Son, what happened? Why did this have to happen to you?" Blizzard Dragon roared as he looked like he was going to cry.

All of a sudden, a loud shriek was heard and Toshiro felt the spiritual pressure of hollows coming. Everyone looked and saw the monsters in the sky, coming toward them. "Everyone stand down, I will deal with this." Toshiro commanded. Everyone backed down as Toshiro unsheathed his sword and jumped in the air. "Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru." He yelled as from the tip of his sword, a dragon made completely of ice formed and flew at the hollows with a roar and turned the hollows to solid ice. Another hollow approached Toshiro from behind and he through his sickle, the shape of a crescent moon, and chain at the hollow, wrapping it around the arm. The arm turned to ice, and Toshiro pulled the arm off, shattering it to ice.

Suddenly, huge hollows, which Toshiro identified as Menos, appeared and Toshiro jumped up yelling, "BANKAI!" Smoke went around him, and when it cleared, he had adorned huge wings of ice, a long tail of ice from his back, a huge collar armor of ice, his hole right arm was covered in ice looking like the head and neck of a dragon, the teeth gripping the sword, his left arm has ice on his hand and under his sleeve, looking like a dragon's claw, his feet are covered in ice looking like dragon talons, 12 purple ice lotus petals levitating above him, and the sword guard had went from 4 petals to 8 petaled star. "Daiguren Hyourinmaru." He stated before jumping up and flying toward the Menos. So fast it was hard to see, but he slashed the heads of the Menos, slaying them, before he looked around and seeing no more hollows, the ice shattered and he jumped down, having his sword by his side.

Atemu, his friends, and Blizzard Dragon, all stared at the display of power Toshiro had showed, while Ichigo and his friends came over to Toshiro and Rukia said, "Job well done, Captain Hitsugaya." "It wasn't important, what is important is trying to find out why they were here." Toshiro said with a blank look on his face, knowing that the one, who said that he was his father, had been watching. "They must have been attracted to the sudden rise of your spiritual pressure being unmasked by you leaving your gigai, the appearance of that dragon, and the fact that a lot of spiritual pressure had been used in this area." Rukia stated like a report to her superior. "No wonder hashira has been able to speak to us after 5,000 years." Bakura said as everyone came over. "You have gotten so strong, she knows that she is now strong enough to be able to get away from her seal and still have the energy left to live." "Well done, my son. You have gotten strong since the last time I saw you. Now if only you were able to access your powers from 5,000 years ago, and add Hashira at full strength, and the two of you would be the most powerful force in all the world. No one would be able to match you in power." Blizzard Dragon roared in happiness.

Ishizu looked at the sky and said, "It is getting late, we should camp her for the night." Everyone saw this and prepared a campsite, after Toshiro got back to his gigai. Blizzard Dragon handed his son the card he came from and roared, "Keep this with you, and I shall protect you if you need my help." In a flash of the light, the mighty dragon returned to the duel monster card, and Toshiro stared at it. Seto came over to Toshiro and pulled out another card and said, "Pegasus also handed me this card, to give to Hashira or you." He revealed the picture of the card to be the same majestic pegasus to be on the screen he had earlier. "It is her father." Seto said as he put the card back in his pocket and left. Toshiro once again stared at the card his father was in, before putting it back in his pocket and going into his tent to type up his report. After his report, Toshiro was sent an email from the Soul Society, stating that he was going to get the backup that he had with him during the arrancar incident.

He sighed and exited the tent to get dinner. Yugi looked at him before getting out a meal that seemed familiar to Toshiro, Nile Perch fish and chicken. Toshiro looked at it odd before he realized he was drooling. "Don't be shy about that meal. 5,000 years ago, it was your favorite food, seeing as that you didn't eat vegetables back then, but then again, you knew that you were have shadow creature, half Komodo Dragon, and komodos usually love to eat dead carcusses. I think that's why they have deadly bacteria in their mouths that can kill a water buffalo in up to 3 days and a small child in about a half hour." Atemu said as Yugi snuggled up to him for warmth.

Toshiro looked at the meal cautiously about the taste, before taking a bite and a small glimpse of a memory went through his head. _He was in the room he had seen through Ishizu's magic and his father was laying down on the floor. He had just roared, and a servant came into the room, with a plate of Nile Perch and chicken. He was getting hungry and his father said, "Son, you can have that meal if you promise to do training today." He nodded and started to gorge himself in the meal and ended up having to take a drink of water from the speed. "Young dragon, you should slow down, the meal is already dead, so it's not going to get up and walk away, you will get stomach pains and you don't want that. You need to slow down and get ready for training when you are down eating, you should call out your sais and meet me in the training area." Blizzard dragon roared before he got up and left. Toshiro nodded and chomped on his Nile Perch fish._ He blinked at the memory before taking more bites of his meal, enjoying the foreign yet familiar taste.

After stopping for a breath, Toshiro said, "Guys, I just sent my report and the Soul Society is sending reinforcements for me." He turned to Ichigo and his friends and said, "You guys should know which people they are sending." "Ah come on, I have to deal with Renji here, and Ikkaku and Yumichika? Someone please tell me Rangiku won't try and seduce anyone here." Ichigo complained before being smacked in the head by Rukia. "Who is coming?" Joey asked with interest. "Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Rangiku Matsumoto. They are powerful soul reapers, who came with Captain Hitsugaya when we had to deal with the arrancars and Aizen. We have known them for a long time." Rukia explained.

"In fact, it was Rangiku, who got me to become a soul reaper." Toshiro said with a slightly sad face. Everyone looked at him as he continued, "It was a long time ago. Soul reapers, when they send you to the Soul Society, you aren't reunited with your birth family. It is extremely rare for that to happen. I had an adoptive grandma, who took care of me and Momo Hinamori, who grew up with me like a sister. We would just be sitting on the porch with me, stuffing my face with watermelons. She had decided to become a soul reaper, so I was left at home with grandma. All the other kids were afraid of me, even though I hadn't done anything to any of them. i would be questioning about whether it was how I looked or if it was my personality, and I never knew. After a while, grandma had started to get sick, right after I started having the dreams that all soul reapers get. The meeting of their zanpakuto in our inner worlds. I would be standing there in the middle of what I thought was a blizzard during a solar eclipse and I would see a giant serpent like dragon made of ice and has wings in front of me. I could tell it was saying something, but I couldn't hear what it was saying. One day, I went to go get some beans for us, and when the shop owner went to give me the money, he hesitated and put it on the counter. As I went to get the money, Rangiku came and yelled, 'Hey you." I turn around and get suffocated by boobs, get knocked back, my neck meeting the counter, I fall to the floor, trying not to cry as Rangiku scolds the shop owner. She then grabs me by my shirt and starts saying that if I even want to become a man than I got to stand up for myself and I tell her to let go of me and I ran away. I had the same dream that night and when I woke up, there was Rangiku. She told me, that I should hide my spiritual pressure in my sleep, and that I had my grandma shivering from the cold. She told me that I had to become a soul reaper. She said that if I didn't end up learning how to control my powers, it would end up killing her. So, I decided to become a soul reaper. The day I left her, was the last day I remember, actually crying like a little kid."

A bright light showed in Toshiro's pocket after he finished the story, and Blizzard Dragon appeared and wrapped his coils around Toshiro, letting small tears escape his turquoise eyes. Everyone looked at it, and thought that he had it rough before he became a soul reaper. "You know, whenever I was training my strength, I always felt a deep emptiness inside, like something was missing and somehow I knew that if I continued training, I'd find the answer. I guess the thing I was searching for, is Hashira. She must be what completes me." Toshiro said, still wrapped in coils. Blizzard Dragon looked at the sky and roared, "It's getting late, we should get to bed." He picked up Toshiro in his coils, much to his displeasure as Ichigo was watching and wishing he had a camera. Everyone laughed and went to bed, as Blizzard Dragon went back to his card for some sleep.

**Author's notes: That is a very slight cliffhanger.**

**Toshiro: WTF just happened?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Adding more characters to make the readers laugh.**

**Toshiro: And you add them. -Joey, Renji, and Ichigo enter looking quite happy-**

**Joey: I found guys who are just like me.**

**Renji: Yeah, all 3 of us like kicking butt and takin names.**

**Ichigo: Yeah, and we all protect those we care about.**

**Toshiro: -mumbles- While being idiots. **

**FireWing Pegasus: Toshiro, did I forget to mention that, before I fell in love with you, I had a crush on Ichigo? -Toshiro and Ichigo looked stunned before looking at each and Ichigo backing down from an angry Toshiro- Toshiro, at least do your stuff before you fight.**

**Toshiro: Please review while I go kill Ichigo.**


End file.
